


Hands On: New Stage

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Illegal Experimentation, Life Problems, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Pregnancy, Unethical Experimentation, evil twin trope, soul experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Frisk & Asriel, Frisk & Gregory/Fluffy, Frisk & Julia, Frisk & Papyrus, Frisk/Sans, Papyrus/Asriel, Sans & Asriel, Sans & Gregory/Fluffy, Sans & Julia, Sans & Papyrus
Series: Alternate Timelines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“laying on your side or back will work too.” 

“I will do that then. I think I will take my bra off if you are okay with it this time. I might even go totally nude. I know you don’t massage totally nude clients but I hope you will make a exception for me.” Frisk teased.

“not clients and me being totally nude wouldn’t make any sense.” He jokes lightly.

“Hmm… I think it would after the massage though.” Frisk winked as she removed her clothes and gently lays down on her side, prepared to be massaged. He just chuckled and situated himself behind her on the bed to begin to work on her. It’d be a lie to say she was the first pregnant woman he’d performed massage on, but certainly not one to say she was the first one he’d touched who’d been completely nude without some covering.

“Feel free to cop a feel if you like because that is all the pay you are getting.” Frisk teased as she started to relax under his touch.

“really? i thought the view was the pay.” He gently teased back.

“Oh, well then call it a tip than.” Frisk laughed a little. 

“I am trying so hard not to think of all things that we have to complete. Things I need to do to prevent Julia from learning too fast and keeping her safe from the outside world. What if I fail her as a mom? I don’t know if I can even handle our family. Shit I don’t even deal with myself.” 

“one day at a time sweetheart.” 

“But time is of the essence though. I mean we need to figure out how we are going to do Julia’s education for sure and you will be gone tomorrow for school and work. I am sorry… I shouldn’t… okay breath Frisk. We have to see Alphys in the morning before you go do all that. Maybe if I hear everything is okay then I can relax.”

“well, it will at least help things and i can do most of the rest of my schooling online after this semester ends. so that won’t be a problem... work is mostly in the early hours of the morning anyway since it’s the best time to see stuff.”

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t complain so much. You are trying so hard to make sure I don’t go insane.” Her hormones really were kicking her in the ass.

“it’s alright. i understand because i can sense that it’s part of the hormones and part of the situation.” He placed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled slightly but he could feel her nerves bundling.

“We can hear her right? If she needs us? I need to know if Julia needs us that we can hear her in here.” 

“yup. the spell only keeps sound in... not out.” 

“I am glad. I know he probably wouldn’t hurt her but I just need that reassurance.” 

“i understand.” 

“Thank you for the massage and hearing me out.” 

“of course sweetheart.” 

“We should see to Julia now. She probably want her bedtime story and well I imagine fooling around is probably not on your to do list. I am surprised you didn’t shower my back in loving kisses or something.” 

“thought crossed my mind to be the finishing part.” He replies with a little chuckle.

“I wouldn’t… have argued if you shown me that kind of affection.” Frisk flushed. She didn’t necessarily need to go all the way but if he kissed her a little here and there. She wouldn’t complain either. He smiled and gently peppered her with a few kisses. After all, affection was a good way to help someone relax. Maybe it was just the hormones speaking but a part of her wished he would understand her better but she knew he wasn’t a mind reader. He couldn’t tell that kind of stuff, the only thing the bond told him was her emotions and well being, not her thoughts or wants.

“You better go off ahead to check on Julia it will take me a moment to get dressed.” Asgore may have been an awful parent but she did learn, you can lead a horse to water but you can’t make them drink, is so true. 

“okay, but first.” He gave her a loving kiss on the lips, lingering over that one a bit before leaving her to dress and going to see what his daughter was up to. Frisk flushed and smiled hoping the bedtime story wouldn’t take too long. Hopefully she’d not been procrastinating bedtime too much. Julia was playing hide and go seek with “Fluffy” and every time he found her she was given a part of a cookie. Oh yes he was sugaring her up it was his way of getting his revenge. Gregory knew her bedtime was at 9 pm and being 9:10 and Sans nor Frisk had shown up to put her… try to put her to bed he didn’t stop playing this game by now she ate at least 4-5 cookies in total and she was pretty hyper.

“ahem. maybe you wanna explain this?” Sans had caught the dog in the middle of the game.

“Dad! Dad! I am so good at hide and seek! I find him over and over again. I get a piece of a cookie every time! Isn’t that great!” She was beyond sugar high as she was jumping on the bed.

“it’s great you’re that good... his doing that however, is not.” He gave the dog a rather irritated look.

“talk about childish.” He knew Julia wouldn’t get it, but the dog monster would.

“Hey I thought bribery is okay if it helps the one in the long run. Exercise is good.”

“you’re twisting the words here to suit your own agenda and as an excuse because you know full well exercise this time of night isn’t healthy for  _ anyone _ .” 

“I don’t know those places are open 24/7 for a reason and how could I say no to this angel?” He says so sweetly with a grin that says ‘Who has the last laugh now?’ when Julia comes over and hugs him.

“hmmm, you know... sometimes saying “no” is called being responsible.” Sans replies.

“Did I do something bad?” Julia asked to the two monsters. It seemed really tense between the two and Julia was in the middle.

“Nah, it was my fault. You did nothing wrong. Your dad and I had a dispute earlier it has nothing to do with you.” She frowned at that and whacked the dog’s nose.

“originally, no, you’re the one who brought her into this.”

“Apologize or something then. I am not … Uhhhh… uhhh… Uhhh… I don’t like this.” She crossed her arms moving away from the dog monster.

“i am not expecting an apology from him, he has his own mind, but that doesn’t justify the actions.” 

“What did he do?” 

“Just gave you an amazing night that is all.” 

“that’s  _ sugar _ coating the crime.” 

“I don’t get it. Can I stay up late tonight? I don’t feel tired at all!” 

“that’s the problem. and no, you can’t because it’s not good for you.” 

“For me I am going to head to my room and sleep. Goodnight munchkin we will play hide and seek tomorrow.” The dog monster yawned stretching.

“not any time soon i don’t think  _ fluffy. _ ” That halted him in his footsteps. Of all the things he could have called him he had to call him that. Sans wasn’t pleased. He picked up his daughter though and carried her off to the room.

“Dad your eyes they disappeared. Can you see?” 

“yeah, i can see sweetheart... it’s kind of a skeleton thing. it just means i’m really agitated. it’s not your fault.” 

“Ag… Agit… what is that word mean?” 

“agitated. it’s another word to say that you’re mad at someone, but not so angry as to hurt them.” 

“Oh… you are not mad at me are you?” She kinda shrunk in his arms, feeling a little scared, thinking of when her real father would beat up her mom.

“no sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He kissed her forehead. After a moment he had calmed down enough that his eye lights had naturally returned.

“I am sorry you are agitat-.. agit-.. that word you said.” She nodded like that was the best way to say it. He chuckles a little, she was trying.

“well, you don’t have any reason to be sorry. let’s just find some stories to read.” 

“Dad, did Fluffy make you upset? Did you know that his nose is super sensitive? I farted and he made a face like this.” Julia made a disgusted face and waved her hands in front. Sans chuckles.

“yes, i’m aware. but taking advantage of that for something that isn’t life threateningly serious would be an offense. don’t you worry about the thing between me and him okay?” 

“I didn’t know. I just had to fart, but okay I won’t worry. Can you tell me about how you met mom? My parents never wanted to tell me that kind of stuff but you are my dad now… maybe I can hear how it happened? Especially since mom is a princess. Did you meet her in a ball and offer her a glass shoe? Or maybe she was like sleeping beauty and was under a curse and you kissed her and you fell in love.”  Sans chuckled.

“nothing quite like that i’m afraid.” 

“Was she a frog and you kissed her and made her a human?” She got dressed in her nightie as she saying all those suggestions and when she got dressed she got under the sheets joining Sans again who sat on the bed.

“heh, no. let me see now.... “ He thought a moment, he couldn’t tell her the whole truth... but perhaps a vague truth wouldn’t hurt.

“she and i were as we are now dear. i was working, temporarily, at a spa. i was good at my job, but it wasn’t one i really wanted to do. one day, a good friend of mine came in and your mom came with her.” 

“Spa? Like the ones where they make you put stuff on your face and tons of steam? Yuck… why did you work there? Were you pulling pranks on people?” A smile crossed Julia’s face as she imagined her dad pulling pranks on all sorts of people.

“no, no pranks. i had to work there cuz things cost money. anyway, your mom was one of my clients.” Julia frowned at that and looked at Sans really weird.

“normally, i didn’t like to associate with those who came to my work to pay for a service. but your mom was different.” 

“Dad, you don’t seem like my dad with his friends. His friends said that my dad was their client and then dad got weird.” 

“well, the word means that an individual is paying for something. i don’t know what your father was paying for, but it doesn’t sound like something that was good for him.” 

“So you don’t “push pills” like my mom use to say.” 

“no. drugs that are not used to make you well when you are sick are not something that are in this house.” 

“Mom wasn’t taking pills too right? What kind of client was she then?” 

“well, my specialty is in massage... it helps individuals relax after a hard day.” 

“Pffttt… but you are a skeleton. How can you give a massage? Don’t you need soft hands to do that?” Julia was enjoying this conversation immensely and she felt closer to her new parents. 

“nope. i studied pretty hard on which points to touch that help make those i massaged feel better.” 

“You should use it on Fluffy so that he relaxes and he can stop being a dumb dumb.”

“heh, i dunno that it works quite that way. besides, i’m not sure he trusts me enough yet because massage can leave an individual vulnerable. in a way. it’s not something i’m sure i know how to properly explain to you yet because you can kinda really only understand it by being older and having learned some things.”

“Ok. So did mom get a massage by you? Is that how mom fell in love with you? Was it like magical or something?” 

“well, it wasn’t magical, but she did get a massage by me. more than once, you’ll have to ask your mom what it was that first made her fall in love with me. she kinda had to chase me a little... i wasn’t so willing, at first.” 

“Did you fall in love with her massage?” 

“no. she spent time with me and i appreciated her persistence, her kindness and her sense of humor. she was also pretty brave too.” 

“Brave? What did she do? Did she fight a dragon? Maybe she fought a bunch of bad guys and rescue you from a tower… but you have no hair. Hmm… Did she save you from a poisonous apple?” She could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

“heh, no... but she was brave because she had to face a truth that... wasn’t very nice. it’s not really something you need to know right now, but if i had to compare it to something.. i’d say for her it was like facing the boogeyman.” 

“That is bad but… you never told me when you fell in love with mom.” She yawned and started to close her eyes and nuzzled against Sans lap. 

“heh... well, i fell in love with her the moment she asked me to dance.” He says gently, lightly threading his fingers through her hair.

“Just like *yawn* cinderella or beauty and the beast.” 

“yeah, like that.” He smiled a little, he felt his soul warm with the memory. Even if it hadn’t been a dance like those fairy tales... he had connected with his mate and that was when he had fallen in love with her... against everything he’d tried...

“It sounds amazing. I can see her in a blue dress and you *yawn* dancing the night away.” Sans only chuckled a little, he wouldn’t ruin her imagination with the truth. Perhaps some day she would hear the story, the whole story, but for now it was just another fairy tale. Julia started to hum the song from beauty and the beast as she closed her eyes and she drifted to sleep. She nuzzled under his touch feeling safe and loved. Gregory’s plan obviously failed.  Sans smiled at his daughter. She was his pride and joy, even if she had not come to his family in a way he had planned. He made sure she was tucked in and fast asleep before he shut off the light and teleported back to his bedroom. Frisk was still nude and was waiting for Sans but she was reading a book about massages. 

“nude reading now are we?” He jokes a little.

“Well I thought the sexy nerd look would do something to you. Did it work?” Frisk teased as she closed the book.


	2. Chapter 2

“That took a bit of time. Did Julia have trouble sleeping?” 

“a bit, but that was because while we were up here her pet decided to play hide and seek with her... and every time she found him he gave her sugar.” Frisk sat up in the bed with the fiery fury that hormones did bring.

“WHAT? Oh that is it. I am going to shove sugar so far up his ass that he will be playing hide and go seek when he tries to find his dick again.” Frisk threw on her robe and was planning on bolting out of the room.

“heh, hold on there sweetheart. i dunno how many she had, but i still got her to bed after i told her our story. besides, i think he kinda got the message when i decided to use his pet name before i put her to bed.” 

“Well I can make sure he understands. I can take a stick and shove it.” 

“about that, he knows he probably shouldn’t push too much with me. remember that you asked what he and i talked about in the kitchen?” 

“Yeah.” Frisk sat back on the bed.

“i didn’t tell him about my job, but i told him that, as a token of trust in a way. i’d let him do a CHECK. he’s got an active imagination about the truth behind it. i’ll give him that much. other than the truth, he came up with two other plausibilities. one was kinda funny to think about.” 

“What was that one that was so funny?” She didn’t know what so funny.

“heh, his theory was the Judge and i were best buds.” 

“I guess it is true in a sense. I mean you are your own best friend. I at least think that it is true.” He chuckled. He couldn’t argue with that logic, after all, if one could be their own worst enemy, why not their own best friend too?

“So if I have sex with you does that mean I am having a threesome?” Frisk laughed teasing this as she looked at Sans with a smile. Sans laughs.

“i don’t think so.” 

“I guess that wasn’t a strong enough suggestion?” 

“more like i think my skull was trying to figure out a good reply and i gotta admit... i got nuthin’ this time.” He chuckles a bit and climbs into bed.

“So what did the suggestion suggest to you?” Frisk glanced at him wondering if he finally understood the little hints by little like over the head with a pan.

“that i need to give you some needed attention.” He kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and held him close. He pulled her gently against him as he deepened the kiss.

“ ‘Bout time. I need this.” Frisk muttered kissing him lovingly and they proceeded to make love to each other.

That evening was uncomfortable for everyone who noticed. It was late that evening when Papyrus and Asriel came out for their nightly feeding, being so close to the end Asriel joined Papyrus. His heat had affected Asriel’s heat, making it come early but he didn’t mind. Asriel felt like he was larger than life and this week he’d rocked his mate’s world. So as Papyrus prepared a late night snack of peanut butter sandwiches his mate decided to fool around a bit and started to kiss his neck and pull him close, figuring no one would be up that late anyways.

Papyrus flushed but didn’t argue as he let his mate touch him all over; it didn’t take long where Papyrus was no longer focused on the food but on his mate, slipping away in bliss as he began to return the kisses and frenching him ever so often. It was when things were getting really heated with Papyrus on the counter and Asriel pressing into him feeling even hotter seeing that Papyrus’ magic was stirring when they heard a noise in the living room, then a noise of throwing up in the living room followed by swearing and Frisk went into the kitchen.

“Are you kidding me? Don’t you two have a-” Frisk covered her mouth and pointed at them to move away as she ran to the sink and threw up in the sink. That was definitely a mood killer if the two ever saw one... 

“Sis… are you okay?” Asriel asked as she kept heaving and waving them away.

“I Think Frisk Has Bad Evening Sickness. Why Don’t We Just Leave Frisk Be?” The disturbance eventually woke Sans and he went to see if he couldn’t help with a bit of magic.

“H-hey Sans. Uhh… this is interesting. Hey we were going to clean up the throw up in the living room.”

“No those two were trying to get it on down here and Frisk’s magic is unstable.” Gregory says with a yawn coming downstairs in white pjs that has puppies all over it.

“you two get back to the room please. i’ll help frisk.” He didn’t say anything to Gregory as he moved over to his mate first to stabilize the magic with his own.

“God the smell… is so overwhelming.” Gregory mutters.

“no one asked you pup. you can go back to bed.” 

“Hey I came down to help Frisk not to hurt her. Why else would I be up?”

“complaining isn’t helping and considering your sharp senses i’d be surprised if you weren’t up anyway.” It was too early in the morning for this. Sans wasn’t going to argue with the dog or anything. Just do what needed to be done to help his mate and get his brothers back into the room before things got out of hand... in one form or another.

“...I don’t get it.” Gregory grabbed some towels and bucket of water before heading to the living room to clean up the vomit.

“I am so sorry.” Frisk muttered. 

“I tried to get to the bathroom but Julia was in the bathroom and I…” 

“don’t apologize sweetheart. next time this happens just wake me okay?” He says gently. Papyrus and Asriel sneak away back to their room, if one could call it sneaking seeing as how they’d been told to go back... Gregory returned back to the kitchen and looked at the couple and yawned.

“Is she better?” 

“A l-little.” 

“I imagine the reason she is sick is because Sans, being mostly magical, it is draining all her magic and it is causing her to be sick.” 

“i had that theory myself, we’ve been giving her magic boosters, but it might not be enough. but, we can’t risk uping the dosage by too much either or there will be backlash from her own soul.” 

“You should do like what mom’s do with their babies and make a towel with a huge dosage of magic. It is a trick when moms get sick and the babies need a dose of magic being exposed to the blanket or towel gives them that boost they need to get through the night. It won’t drain you so much and it would be more stable.” 

“not a bad idea, and i’m not worried about being drained myself.” Frisk glanced wandering if that would work.

“thanks.” He helped her back to the room first though. 

“No probs. I am going to finish up cleaning up here.” Gregory says as Frisk looked downstairs.

“I swear… that he has a...” She mouths the next part.

“split personality.” 

“heh, maybe so. but i think that remains to be seen.” He murmurs back. 

“Will that blanket thing work? Can you just do my t-shirts instead? I think it would be weird to carry blankets everywhere.” 

“not just blankets, one specific one. there was one i picked up that i think will work and no one will think much of it.” He left the room, when he came back what he had looked like a stuffed bear that was close to the size of a basketball. 

“Did you get our little one a teddy bear?” Frisk looked at the bear with a warm and loving look.

“not just any teddy bear.” He unzipped a part on the stomach and drew out a small blanket that would be big enough to wrap a baby in.

“doubles as a blanket holder. and since you don’t need to be wrapped in the blanket to get the effect, only to be in contact with it... you can have the blanket tucked in the bear and just pull out a small bit when you need it.”

“It is amazing. Plus later on when they are older they can see pictures of their mom cuddling with their toy first. I do love this idea a lot.” 

“true enough. it was something that was designed recently by a baby company.” 

“Plus if doggie is right we can use it on the baby itself after they are born. By the way will the baby need more magic when they arrive?” 

“possibly, but they should get that directly from me after they’re born.” Sans says and his magic covered the blanket a moment before he tucked it into the bear and then handed the bear over. Frisk took the bear and hugged the teddy bear feeling better.

“I am so confused about Gregory. Also, I feel sick because I walked in on our brothers almost boning each other on the counter.” Frisk looked at Sans as she held the bear. She felt better with the magic soothing the child.

“I guess the baby likes the teddy bear already.” 

“Mom... dad… I-” Julia was not sure if she should be there or not. Sans looked over at her. Julia rubbed her eyes as she tugged along her stuffed dog. 

“hey, shouldn’t you be in bed angel?” He walked over to her.

“I had a nightmare. It was about that night… I met the judge and the monster my dad kidnapped.” He knelt down in front of her.

“i see... well, that was quite the night you had.” He put his arms around her. 

“but you don’t have to worry about it. it was just a dream.” 

“It was sweetie. We won’t let anything bad happened to you.” Frisk commented. She didn’t know what exactly what Julia went through. He picked her up gently and carried her over to the bed.

“your mom’s right.”

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” Julia asked as Frisk chuckled.

“Well I think your father bringing you on the bed means you can sleep with us.” Frisk says as she set the teddy bear aside and nuzzled up to Julia wrapping her arms around her.

“I didn’t wake you did I?” The little girl seemed nervous asking this as she glanced up at her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

“no, we were already up, but we should all get some sleep. we have an early day tomorrow.” 

“Why? What is happening tomorrow?”

“We are going to introduce you to your Aunt Alphys. She is brilliant, funny and an amazing scientist. She is both of our best friends.”

“Oh, OH this is the one from the story is it?” Julia made a connection as she recalled the story that Sans told her.

“The story?” Frisk asked wondering what was going on.

“the very same.” 

“I was right! Dad said that he fell in love with you while you two danced like cinderella. It sounded so amazing.” Frisk smiled and started to brush her hair back and recalled the first time they danced.

“heh, well that is what i said.” He smiled at them both, he had mentioned earlier that night that he had told Julia their story. 

“That was a very magical night. I truly felt like a princess out of a fairy tale. He made me feel things I never felt for anyone before. There was even one time we danced under the moonlight and… Julia?” Julia was fast asleep against the pair of them. Sans chuckles softly.

“i think she’ll want to hear your side of our story some time.” 

“I know. I want to give you a heads up. I started to feel something for you when I realized you actually liked me for me. Then we danced and it was over.”  He chuckled a little.

“as i told her, for me... it was when we connected in that dance. even if i didn’t admit it at the time. i had certainly met my match in many ways.” Frisk took Sans' hand and it rested over Julia’s head.

“I love you.” 

“i love you too.” Frisk leaned over and met Sans in the middle to give him a brief but loving kiss before settling in to sleep. This right here was pure bliss to Frisk.  Little did they know how much this meant to the little girl between them. How each passing day she found herself wishing her biological parents were like them. Still despite their faults she knew that they loved her. They tried to shield her as much as was possible. 

The next morning was awkward for everyone as Asriel and Papyrus sat at the table. Gregory cleaned up the place and there was no sign of all that happened last night. He even made breakfast. Learning from Sans that humans like vegetables and fruits he made bacon eggs and pancakes with fresh fruit on the side. He yawned as he didn’t sleep many hours. 

“Good Morning!” Pap says with an awkward voice as the dog monster placed the juice he requested in front of him.

“Morning.”

“About last night.” Asriel began.

“Yep, throw up smells. Can we not talk about it right now?”

“No I Think He Meant About Walking In On Us About To Have Intercourse While In A Room That Is Usually Used For Preparing Food.”

“Shh… Paps. Frisk or even worse, Sans, will skin us alive if you say that kind of stuff in front of their new kid.” 

“That is exactly why I don’t want to even begin to discuss that.” Frisk was getting Julia ready for the day while Sans was already heading downstairs.

“morning.” He says as he enters the kitchen.

“i see we’re all up now... i have only one thing to say to the two of you. regarding last night.” Sans says, looking at his brother and brother in law. 

“i believe that drives home the point of why having your own place is a good idea.” 

“Sorry Sans. I really thought no one would be up.”

“It Is Something I Could See You And Frisk Doing Though. Is It Not Important To Be Spontaneous In A Romantic Relationship?”  Sans fixed him with a stare.

“spontaneity is one thing, but not in a house with others besides yourselves.” 

“I made breakfast by the way. Fruit is okay? Right?” Gregory asked still looking like he was about to fall asleep.

“yes, thank you for that and if you wish to get more sleep you can stay here while we visit the doctor.” 

“Hey if you see the doctor....” Gregory glanced at the other two and decided to keep quiet as he didn’t want the other two to hear about a medicine he needed.

“if you need something, you just send me a text okay? i’ll be getting some supplies while i’m there. can’t run out of bandaids and stuff. especially not with a kid around.” 

Gregory nodded and sent a text to Sans.

Fluffs Gregory: Okay so I need some pills to help with werewolf blood. Got it from mom’s side and it makes me a little irritable. 

Sans: understood. i’ll let al know. she’ll know what to give me likely.

Fluffs Gregory: You will understand now at least why on Full Moons I need my own room. 

Sans: a good thing i had set you up in one too even without knowing. that kinda thing can be nasty if not under control.

Fluffs Gregory: It really sucks...

Sans: hopefully someday al can find a more permanent solution to such problems.

Frisk came downstairs with Julia who was wearing a cute little blue dress with a skull bow in her hair.

Sans: do i need to keep this a secret from the others? 

He stuck his phone in his pocket as the girls came in and smiled. He felt it vibrate but he’d check it later.

Fluffs Gregory: At least for now.

“hey, looks like the beautiful ladies have graced us with their presence.” 

“I Am Sorry That You Almost Ran Into Us…” Papyrus glanced at Sans and went quiet as Frisk’s eyes seemed to be full of fear of him continuing his sentence. Sans had given his brother a look that said he needed to be very careful about what he said next.

“Making A Midnight Snack.”

“Tsk. Don’t you know sugar is bad for you at night. Dad told me that is bad for me. It can’t be good for you too.” Julia says, shaking her head a little as she took a spot next to Sans at the table as Gregory puts a plate in front of her. The pancake had two eggs for eyes a piece of bacon for a mouth and a strawberry nose surrounded by bananas and strawberries on the outside.

“well, it wasn’t sugar based, but one shouldn’t eat late at night anyway. it’s not a good habit to have.” Sans looked at the plate and chuckled.

“that’s cute g. i like it.” Gregory had a slight flush.

“I thought she might enjoy it.” Julia beamed as she picked up the “nose” and popped it in her mouth.

“that’s what i call a “happy meal” heh...” 

“I think she likes it. At least it is written on her face or in her face is a face…” Frisk says with a laugh. 

“Gregory do we get the same treatment or are we on our own?” She teased seeing the plate full of pancakes in front of her and various fruits and side dishes that Papyrus and Asriel were picking through themselves.

“Everyone else is on their own. I hope that it is okay. I mean… excuse me.” Gregory was trying hard not to express the sudden urge of anger as he tried to suppress it as he left the room. 

“Was it something I said?” Frisk says grabbing her own pancake. 

“no. i’ll explain to you later about it hun. don’t take it personal.” 

“Okay, I won’t. That looks delicious sweetheart. He worked hard to make your pancake.” Frisk commented as Julia picked up the bacon and placed it against her mouth and pretended it was her mouth.

“It is really good. What do you think of my new smile? It is the best smile because everyone loves bacon.” Julia smiled as a smashing noise was heard in the other room.

“What the heck just happened?” Asriel commented.

“nothing that concerns you. it’s a personal issue and i don’t think you want to go sticking your nose into this one.” Frisk glanced at Sans knowing that he would know what is best for their family.

“Personal Issue?”

“I think we should just focus on eating the good food in front of us.” Frisk insisted as a little more noise is heard in the other room but it wasn’t as severe as the first one. Julia glanced up at Sans wandering what was bothering everyone, at the same time she wanted her dad to give her attention. She pulled on his sleeve to bring his attention to her as she put the bacon back to her lips again.

“How do I look dad?” 

“hmmm, i think that’s a tasty smile.” Julia smiled big enough he could the edge of her lips form the smile before she removed the bacon and took a big bite out of it.

“If you want I can check to make sure everything is okay?” Asriel says as the group could hear now some muttering that was obviously was Gregory speaking to himself. Julia could see that the rest of the family was getting tense as the tension rose in the other room. Frisk’s only concern was in Juliet’s safety and her baby.

“If Sans trusts in his judgement and Julia needs a calm atmosphere to enjoy her breakfast so if you don’t mind please just ignore what it is going on in the other room.”

“Why Are You Avoiding The Issue?” Papyrus asked wondering.

“paps, it’s not about avoidance. look, i was trusted with the issue and was told not to say anything for now. just trust that i know what i’m doing okay?” 

“Okay. I Trust You.” Papyrus says with a smile. After a moment the dog monster walked by and grabbed the broom and dustpan and walked back into the living room without a word.

“Did Fluffy have a tantrum or did he trip and fall breaking something?” She was finishing up her breakfast and everything but the yolks of the eggs remained.

“don’t worry about it hun, he didn’t seem hurt or anything. not much of an egg kid huh?” Julia glanced at the rest of the table and scooted over and whispered to Sans’ ear canal.

“It is yellow and pee is yellow and my other dad said never to eat yellow snow and… well how do I know that this doesn’t have that in it.” 

“well, he’s right about the snow, but it’s fine to eat yellow eggs, because that is natural. yellow snow isn’t. i don’t think anyone at this table would eat something that has that in it hun.” Asriel couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was just a natural reaction as Frisk snickered very quietly but this caused Julia to flush in embarrassment.

“What I Don’t Blame Her. Who Would Want To Eat Pee Eggs? I Can’t Blame You Little One To Take That Precaution.” Julia looked like she was about to cry. 

“hey, guys, this isn’t funny okay? she’s got a good point and i can see how she’d come to that conclusion.” He gently ruffled her hair.

“I Agree. I Have To Tell You That Your Father Convinced Me For The Longest Time That His Hot Dogs Were Really Hot Dogs For Years Until I Found Out They Were Actually Cat Dogs.” 

“no one said hot dogs had to be just dogs.” He shrugs a little. Julia looked at Sans with a horrific look.

“Y-you ate c-cats?” 

“no, hun. they just looked like cats. so we call ‘em cat dogs. i might have one at my stand. i’ll show you later okay?” 

“Really? That would be fun.” 

“sure.” He smiles. 

“just remember when i show ya that they got a bit of magic in ‘em... i uh.. accidentally spooked your mom when i first showed her a cat dog.” 

“I can’t blame you sweetheart. Anything that meows before you try to eat it makes you think twice before biting into it.”

“I-it MEOWS?!” 

“well, it is just a spell, but cat dogs meow and hot dogs bark.” 

“Are you sure they are not made of cats and dogs?” 

“i make ‘em out of plants sweetheart.” 

“I Can Swear On His Behalf That They Are All Veggies And Healthy. It Is A Special Plant He Makes It Out Of. It Is A Family Recipe.” 

“yeah, but what plant is a secret; as well as how i make ‘em cuz they taste like any regular hot dogs. but they do give you a boost in energy.” 

“You are too modest Sans. I tried that weed before thinking if I munch on it that it would taste the same as your hot dogs or your hot cats but you have a special talent to make it really good.” Asriel says as Julia looked over to Frisk whose phone went off when she realized that they needed to get moving as they were going to be late to the appointment with Alphys.

“Shit… I mean darn.”

“Mom! That is a naughty word and … there was a rule about that right dad?” 

“yup, but your mom’s not entirely in the wrong. she can face the consequences when we get back from the appointment with the doctor. so let’s get going.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes, I will lose dessert or whatever.” Frisk was running around the house, grabbing Julia her winter jacket and placed it on her. Sans met the two by the vehicle and they all got in and he got them to the doctor’s place with a few minutes to spare. Though he may have used a bit of magic to do so...

“I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have swore that was no excuse.” 

“Mom was being naughty.” Julia liked the fact that she was right and that her mom was in trouble. 

“we’ll worry about that later, right now we have to give your mom and the baby a check up.” 

“And Julia you will get one as well.” Frisk added as she took Julia’s hand guiding her to the lab.

“This is a weird clinic.” Julia said observing the building.

“doctor alphys is a good friend of ours, but her degree isn’t just in medicine princess.” Frisk knocked on the door and a shriek was heard on the other side of the door as Alphys could see them though the camera. Julia, who never met Alphys immediately hid behind Sans at the scream.

“easy princess, i shoulda mentioned our friend is a little excited to meet you.” Alphys was at the door and she had on her lab coat and a t-shirt with the “My Little Angel” photo shirt. It was a snapshot of the video with Julia on it. 

“they’re makin’ those? or is that custom made al?” 

“I-it is c-custom made. S-she is so a-adorable!” Julia peeked around the corner and shyly hid again behind Sans. Sans chuckles a little.

“it’s okay. come on out and meet your doctor.”

“I a-am your a-aunt as well!” Julia slowly came around Sans and the moment she was exposed Alphys grabbed her and hugged her like she was a doll and it freaked Julia out as she didn’t expect this at all. 

“No no no nono nono… let me go let me go… dad DAD!”

“Shhh… I a-am your a-aunt I w-won’t hurt you.” Julia was very scared and wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“D-dad.” 

“Alphys you should set down Julia. She doesn’t know you. I know you won’t hurt her but you got to let her have a chance to get to know you first.”

“B-but I d-don’t want to let g-go. She is a l-limited edition of the a-angel. One of a k-kind and I d-don’t want to let g-go.” 

“al.”

“Dad *sniff*” Julia was trying to break her grip from Alphys by reaching out to her dad to get her out of this death clutch. He gently wrapped his arms around her, prying her from his friend.

“Oh… it w-was so n-nice to have her s-so close. Warm and s-soft.” Julia nuzzled against Sans shaking.

“i told you that you need to tone it down when you’re working. apparently you still need to work on that. i would like her to come to trust you but ya can’t just jump on kids like that.”

“I a-am sorry. I j-just got so e-excited. She means s-so much too you and I k-know I would l-love anything y-you love because we are siblings through f-friendship. I am s-sorry I d-didn’t mean to s-scare her. Is she m-mad at me?” Julia glanced at Alphys but immediately shove her face into Sans’ shirt as if that would protect her. 

“More like she is scared of you. We need to do the works on her too.” Frisk sighed as she had no idea what that would even entail as she glanced up at Sans. 

“yeah, this wasn’t gunna be fun to begin with.”

“I c-can fix t-that. Angel d-do you l-like Mew Mew?” Julia mutters something into Sans.

“What is that?” She muttered to Sans.

“it’s a show.” He mutters back to her then looks over at Alphys.

“she’s a bit young for that kinda anime yet al.” 

“O-okay how about N-naruto?” She shook her head still not sure what that was either.

“Alphys do you have My Little Pony?” 

“O-oh that is b-baby-” 

“My LITTLE PONY!” Julia was thrilled by this.

“it’s a kid’s cartoon al. knowing you, you’ve at least heard of it.” 

“Yeah, I h-have some e-episodes.” 

“why don’t you set us up with those to watch while you check up on frisk.” 

“A-are you s-sure you w-want to-” Alphys saw the look Frisk gave her. It was a look Toriel taught her well.

“yeah al. i trust you.” 

“C-come along then.”

“My little pony! My little pony!” Julia chanted bouncing in Sans’ arm excited as she started to sing the theme song. Sans smiled a little as he follows his friend, carrying Julia. It might not be a favorite of Alphys’ but at least his daughter liked it and that might help smooth things over later when it was her turn for a check up. The room they went into was like a private movie theater covered head to toe in anime posters but Julia didn’t even pay attention as she was set on the chair and she stared at the projector screen excited to see the TV show. Alphys set it up and started to play the show. The moment the show started Julia was dead to the world as she became so absorbed into the show.

“S-she is a l-lot like me w-with a good a-anime. Are y-you sure she c-can’t watch like Inuyasha or B-bleach?” 

“no al, not until she’s at least fifteen.” 

“T-that is a s-shame.”

“can’t rush growth al.” The theme song came on and Julia began to sing along with the show and started to sway back and forth in the seat.

“Oh s-she is so a-adorable! O-okay y-you are r-right this is b-beyond precious. C-can I j-just stay here for a little while l-longer?” 

“al.” He gave her a look that said she should probably get to her job. 

“Y-you get t-to have all the f-fun. Alright I w-will be back after Frisk is d-done.” Alphys left to go back to check on Frisk. She made about about to the doorway when she did a 180.

“D-do you g-guys need s-snacks?” 

“no.”

“Y-you sure?” There was almost a begging tone in her voice as she glanced over to Julia who didn’t seem to even notice or care.

“really al.” Sans says with mild exasperation in his tone.

“A-alright. I a-am going.” Alphys left leaving Sans to join Julia who scooted over to her dad and laid her head against him as she watched her show. Alphys stubbornly came to Frisk and she was nervously sitting on the exam table.

“H-hey! H-how is our a-angel in the m-making?” 

“Stubborn, the baby is making me sick.” 

“M-making y-you sick at this stage?” Alphys was concerned and she she helped Frisk to lie down and took a small device to do a ekg that also evaluates the magic. She was getting very concerned as she checked the baby’s magic levels and it was making her concerned.

“Alphys. I don’t like the look you are making. Is the baby alright?” Alphys didn’t respond right away as she could see the baby is acting normal but it was an internal battle for which magic will dominate. 

“I w-will be right b-back. Just r-relax.” Alphys went back to where Sans was but this time she came to see Sans only. 

“S-sans I n-need a moment.” He got up and moved over to the far end of the room with Alphys.

“what’s going on?” He asks quietly.

“The b-baby’s magic is u-unstable. It is t-trying to be b-both human and m-monster at the same time it i-is destroying itself. Y-you and F-frisk need to d-decide if y-you would want a m-monster child or a h-human child.” Sans was silent a long moment then asked.

“what are the odds of this happening?” 

“W-what do y-you mean? The child d-destroying itself or what?” 

“no, i mean what are the odds that this situation even happens.”

“T-this is a r-rare situation but it is b-because you are a p-powerful monster and the magical t-transference was at a higher r-rate than the c-child is able to sustain.” 

“yeah... LV does that to you.”

“A-anyway, in the f-future when y-you plan on kids. I w-would recommend a m-magic suppressor.” 

“yeah. will do. stay here with her a moment... i’ll go talk to frisk.” 

“I w-will behave and I w-will began my examination w-while she is distracted.” 

“good idea. i’ve no idea how long this is going to be. what’s the estimated time limit on this?” 

“I t-took the day off. T-today is technically my d-day off. I j-just love you and your f-family to death.” 

“i meant for the child silly. i know you love us.” He gave her a patient look.

“Oh…” Alphys’ flushed as she scratched her head.

“The s-sooner the b-better but I w-wouldn’t stall it more than a w-week though.” 

“got it.” 

“If y-you choose a m-monster child we will b-basically… I k-know this is going to s-sound harsh.”

“yeah, i know what has to be done al.”

“T-then you k-know either way c-can be hard on F-frisk.” 

“it’s not going to be easy for either of us, but like you said... this isn’t a normal situation.” 

“The g-good news is s-since we caught this e-early it w-won’t be a life or death s-situation that it could have b-been.” 

“yeah. that woulda torn her for sure... either way. i appreciate this.” He patted her shoulder before he left the room to go talk to Frisk. This wasn’t as bad as it could be, sure, but he’d be a monkey if the shit wasn’t gonna hit the fan when he had to explain this to her.Frisk was trying to stay calm but she would be lying if she wasn’t nervous. 

“hey.” 

“Oh god is the baby dead? What is going on?” Frisk was tearing up.

“no, it’s not that dire.” 

“W-what is going o-on?” 

“well... the baby can’t decide what it’s supposed to be. seems that because i happen to have enough LV.... the influence of my magic is equal enough to yours that... it’s causing problems.” 

“Human souls are more powerful that is what dad use to say and you are a powerful monster… okay I think I understand. What does that mean then? Is the baby okay?”

“it means we have to choose what the baby is going to be. if we don’t... it’ll just destroy itself.” Frisk put a hand to her mouth in shock.

“I don’t care what they look like or what gender. I just want them to be healthy. They could be a polka dotted zebra and I would love them as much as I love you.” Were this any other situation, he probably would have laughed at that.

“yeah, i know, but we need to make this decision. once we do... we have to kill off the other type of magic so the baby can grow.” 

“I feel like I am doing a… abortion in a sense. If I understand you right I am not doing that and that this is one entity and I am not…” He nods.

“it’s kinda just like being able to choose what type of magic they have. we’re not actually taking a life.” 

“Will they be able to have a normal life?” 

“yeah. they’ll be fine once the other magic is gone.”

“I want a little version of you Sans. I dreamt of holding a little skeleton since the first day I heard about me being pregnant.

“guess that’s the deciding factor then.” 

“What is going to happen? Will the baby suffer?” 

“no, by doing this we’re ending its struggle. the baby will be happier and things should be calmer too for you.” 

“I just… I am so… what if I choose the wrong one? Will they hate me?” 

“there isn’t a wrong choice here. and they won’t know unless we tell ‘em.” 

“T-tell me w-what you are thinking?” Frisk was rubbing her arms feeling nervous.

“i just am thinking that i want this to be over soon. that as long as the baby is healthy, i’m good.”

“Sans, I mean it. When you close your eyes and think about holding our child. Do you see a human or a skeleton?” Well that kinda put him on the spot didn’t it? There really wasn’t a right answer to this kind of question. He had considered both really.... He closed his eyes a moment, seeming to search for an answer... Frisk just need to feel that reassurance that she wasn’t making the bad decision. He sighed a little when he opened his sockets.


	5. Chapter 5

“in all honesty.... i see both... which, maybe it’s just wishful thinking of the future.” 

“I know. I want them both too. Now that I hear that I can pick it makes it seem like I am destroying a future that our child could have and I feel like I am the worst mother in the world because I can’t pick.”  Sans considered this a moment. He was a logical monster, mostly.... So under normal circumstances he really wouldn’t have considered the idea that had occurred to him just now.

“well... let me talk to al... maybe there is a way.... though, it’s a little.. weird to most.” 

“A little weird? What are you thinking?” 

“let me talk to al first, make sure it’s possible before i even throw this out there. i’m not sure if it is.” 

“Okay. I love you. You know that right?” He kissed her forehead.

“yeah, i love you too.” He headed back to the other room.... this was a bit of a strange solution to their... problem. He wasn’t sure if it was actually possible or just some folk tale from his youth. Julia was too busy to notice that Alphys was even doing a blood test and finishing up. 

“L-looks like y-you will-” Julia glanced over and then realized she was there and scooted over.

“need glasses and s-some ear d-drops…” Julia was glancing around for her dad.

“al, can we talk?” 

“Y-yeah. H-here another e-episiode of M-my Little P-pony.” She used her cell to start another episode which regained the attention of Julia as she went over to Sans.

“W-well h-how did she t-take the news?” 

“about as well as one could hope.... and... well, while we were talking, i had a kind of out there idea as a solution. i just am not sure it would work.” 

“W-what is it?” 

“well, hear me out on this. since there’s two forms of magic that are fighting, the most obvious route is to get rid of one of them. to destroy it. but, skeletons are almost pure magic... if we just separate the two from the same body... would it be possible for there to be a second child?” Alphys had to think about this as she didn’t even think of this and she was doing some calculations but she started to nod.

“Y-yeah it c-can happen but I w-would want to p-put Frisk in a c-chemical coma for a w-week because she is g-going to have extreme c-change happening to her body and I d-don’t want her to s-suffer.” 

“i was considering that too... and i had a solution for that as well.” 

“Are y-you suggesting y-yourself? You k-know h-how crazy that is?”

“why not?” 

“Y-you will not b-be able to do the… job for the r-royals for s-sure now.” 

“look, i was going to retire for the kid anyway. so, it’s not like it changes anything there.” 

“I s-see no p-problem. Y-you are going to b-be very h-hormonal and you will need to r-realize that you w-will be going through a e-extreme body change.” 

“yeah, this is going to be interesting to explain. i’m going to call toriel to come get Julia so we can get this done.” 

“Oh by t-the way s-she is fairly h-healthy. She is going to n-need glasses for her far-sight and she also has allergies and I will have to do m-more tests for her hearing.” 

“i trust you’ll have everything taken care of. let’s just do this one step at a time.” 

“By t-the end of the d-day. I w-will get her one e-ear test done but yes y-you are right.” 

“we can do that after we take care of the baby to be.” Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Toriel.

“I a-am not really n-nervous for you b-because your m-magic level should e-easily sustain the c-child.” 

“yeah, i’m not worried about that either.” He looked at his phone when it vibrated. It seems Toriel wanted to know why she was being called earlier.

Sans: i’ll explain after everything is over. for now i need someone to watch her for a little while, while al and i are with frisk. 

Toriel: Same story, different situation. Just let me know is everyone okay?

Sans: we will be. there’s been complications but we’re going to resolve it.

Toriel: In the end Sans as long as you are all okay?

Sans: this will be worth it. i can promise you that.

Toriel: Okay, I will pick up Julia soon.

Sans: if you stick around with her here for a while i can update you while they’re with her.

Toriel: Give me five and I will bring lunch with me for her.

Sans: sounds good.

  
  


Sans pocketed his phone and looked over at Alphys.

“she’ll be here soon with lunch.” 

“God s-she makes t-the best f-food. I wish s-she was m-my mom.”

“watch the language al.” 

“W-hat? What did I s-say?” Julia was too involved in the show to know what was going on.

“humans take offense to using the word “god” too loosely and i don’t want her picking it up.” 

“L-look at y-you. D-dad of the y-year already.” Alphys teasingly punched his arm.

“wouldn’t say that, but some things just kinda stick i guess.” He chuckled a little.

“while we’re waiting i’m going to go explain things to frisk.” 

“I-I will w-wait here and watch o-over Julia.” He nodded and headed back to Frisk, sending reassurance along the bond. She figured he picked one or the other and told Alphys. It was a relief and a depressing feeling as she tried to figure this out in her head.

“hey, so... uh... well. seems i figured out a different solution to our problem.” 

“What is that? Does it involve me try time traveling because it is not the most reliable thing.”

“no, something more unorthodox actually.”

“Okay, what is it?” Frisk offered a spot next to her on the table for him to sit next to her.

“we’re going to separate the magic from the child... and let it grow into a new one.” 

“We would have twins but how would that be done? It is brilliant.”

“not quite having twins, but in a way yes. this is where the unorthodox comes in. basically to make sure your system isn’t sent into shock at having a second baby in it, i told al i’d carry it to term.” Frisk, in normal situations, would say that the idea was crazy and that to have someone to do this was nuts but this was Sans talking and she knew he was serious. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

“That is the greatest gift you could ever give me.” She stared into his eyelights.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“absolutely.” There was no hesitation. Frisk pulled him in for a loving kiss. She knew this was not the original plan but the fact he was willing to sacrifice his body for their family is a huge testament the love he had for their family. 

“I love you so much. You never cease to amaze me. I wonder if you can feel even a fracture of gratitude that have for making this possible. You know we will need two of everything now?” Frisk nuzzled against Sans and held him close.

“I know you are not the type to like titles or anything but if we followed the royal life you would be heck of a king. Not only are you kind, loving and fair but you are my hero.” She felt like she could go on and on about how great he is without any issue. Sans was just kinda speechless, he figured it was just second nature and he wanted to do anything he could for his family.  While Frisk and Sans were busy discussing things about the baby, Alphys continued to do more tests on Julia. Julia was slowly getting use to Alphys. They were in the middle of a test when Toriel arrived and knocked at the door.

“T-that would be Q-Queen Toriel.” Alphys said setting aside the paper she had Julia read from.

“Grandma is here?” Julia asked watching Alphys head to the front door.

“Y-Yes. She b-brought lunch f-for us. Isn’t t-that nice?” Julia nodded and walked with Alphys to the door.

“Knock knock.” Toriel says wondering if Sans was nearby.

“W-whose t-there?”

“It’s grandma!” Julia says anxiously awaiting for her grandmother.

“H-hang on. T-this will be g-great.” Alphys explained as she prevented Julia from opening the door.

“A little old lady.” Toriel replies with a smirk when she heard her new granddaughter on the other side of the door.

“Is she doing a knock knock joke doctor?” Julia asked as Alphys looked at her.

“Yes she is a-and it is Aunt A- Alphys if you don’t mind or A-Aunt A if you can’t s-say my name. Go ahead a-ask her ‘A little o-old lady w-who?”

“A little old lady who?” Julia repeated what Alphys told her to say. Toriel smiled as her grand daughter got involved.

“I didn’t know you yodel.” Julia didn’t quite get it at first and it took a second before she started to laugh. She opened the door and ran up to her grandmother wrapping her arms around Toriel who hugged her back. The lunch was sitting nearby in a large lunchbox. 

“Hi grandma!” 

“Hello my little princess.” Toriel placed a loving kiss on top of her head.

“Will you help me set up the table Julia so we can eat?” Julia nodded and grabbed the lunchbox and took Toriel’s one free hand.

“W-what did y-you make us?” Toriel asked and led them to the dining room and she set down the special lunch box that Alphys made for her. It is a lot like a monster cellphone, being able to hold items.

“I didn’t have much time to make much but I went through a lot of to-go places and stuck the food in here.” She pulled out pizzas, fried chicken, french fries, wings, spaghetti, orange chicken, stir fry, chutney, fried rice, hamburgers, sushi, ramen, tacos, burritos, subs, various side dishes and drinks.

“W-Wow… that is a l-lot of food your majesty.” Julia grabbed one of the tacos and started to chow down.

“Not all the food is for just you two. Some is for Sans and Frisk and the leftovers are for you.”

“T-that is m-most gracious of you y-your majesty. I w-will Be right b-back though. I w-want to c-check on my patients.” Alphys glanced at Julia who was picking through the goods and munching on various items. She arrived at the room and knocked.

“Come in. We are decent.” Frisk replies with a smirk.

“nah we are spine tingling amazing sweetheart.” Sans winked as Frisk gave a chuckle. Alphys came over bringing a chair close.

“It s-sounds l-like everyone is on b-board then. Is that t-true?” Sans and Frisk we’re still holding hands from earlier and Sans gave a slight squeeze to reassure her in his decision, nodding.

“Yes we are. What do we have to do?” Alphys pointed at the phone that had a picture of the ultrasound and started to explain.

“T-the b-baby is in the d-developing s-stage we n-need to separate and s-split the little soul w-which it is doing n-naturally because it is trying to be two different b-beings at once.”

“What is going to happen though?” Frisk was feeling concerned and Alphys took her free hand and gently patted it comforting her.

“I s-swear on m-my soul t-that I wouldn’t r-risk you or S-Sans or the b-babies lives. Do y-you trust me to m-make sure you come out o-okay?” Frisk didn’t need to think twice as she replied.

“Yes, of course I trust you.”

“T-then let's begin.” Frisk watched Sans jump off the table and move the second one nearby. Then Frisk was guided to lay down flat and with a prick of the arm. She was out like a light. Sans sat on the table as Alphys began to operate and used concentrated magic to separate the magic it took awhile and when Frisk woke up the task was complete. Sans had a light glow under his shirt as the monster child was developing. This child will be about a week behind the human as the baby had to develop. Frisk gently wakes up Sans with a little tap on the arm.

“Good afternoon sleepy head. How are you?”

“well other than i finally understand what it is like to be a snow globe. nothing much. how are you feeling?” Frisk snickered as she wondered how their child was doing.

“So do I need to shake you up to see our child?” He laughed at the response and as he lifted his shirt to reveal the tiny floating child in what would be his belly, made of his magic.


	6. Chapter 6

“nah you shake me up naturally with your beauty.” Frisk flushed and was in awe of this little skeleton baby already developing. The soul the baby had seemed complete but it’s health was split in half and in time would regain it all back before he would go into labor. Frisk gently trace a finger against the magical bubble that contain their child. The touch caused Sans to shiver as the bubble was made from a tiny bit of his soul. 

“You are so… I have no words.” Frisk just was in awe of this moment. Sans just smiles.

“I wonder what time it is? We probably should reschedule the meeting for tomorrow or something.”

“should check up on Julia first, i’m sure al’s done with most of the tests by now.” 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Frisk felt sore and she didn’t realize that they had to open her up to get to the child to safely remove the magic. She glanced at the bandages that covered her wound and back up to Sans before slowly getting up. She and Sans headed off to see Julia who, by that point, with Toriel and Gaster and the two other guests that weren’t supposed to be there, finished off the food. 

“Uhh… What is going on?” Frisk asked as Julia ran up and hugged her causing her to wince in pain. 

“Mom. I met grandpa and he introduced me to my other other grandparents.”

“He did  _ what _ ?” Frisk glanced at the other two humans in the room. She felt shocked and angry at the same time. Sans took one of her hands and gently squeezed it, reassuring her. He then turned his attention to the humans who had come into the room.

“you’re earlier than expected, and don’t hug your mom too tight princess, she’s had to have some work done on her recently so you have to be very gentle okay?” 

“Sorry mom, I didn’t know. Did the baby kick you again? What kind of work did you have to do?” Julia asked gently rubbing Frisk’s belly.

“Uhh… not exactly and the work I had to do just hurt mommy’s stomach. I will explain more to you later. How long have you… talked to your “grandparents”?”

“I talked for about… I don’t know. A long time. We ate tons of food together right grandma and grandpa?”

“Yes indeed.” The woman at the table finally says with a soft smile.

“so princess, where’s your other grandpa now?” 

“He said that he is going to be right back. He was dropping something off… I forgot.” 

“oh he did, did he? why don’t you go talk to your grandma tori for a little while.” 

“Come on sweetheart. By the way you would be proud of your daughter. Not only, did she act like a proper princess but acted like the perfect hostess.” Toriel says taking Julia’s hand with a huge smile full of pride. Sans nods and smiles at the pair. 

“Bye new grandparents! I will see you later!” Julia waved at the humans as Frisk glanced at Sans feeling a slight anger that was burning underneath. She didn’t like the fact Gaster did this to her. Frisk wanted to shelter her daughter until she knew for sure who they were.

“i’ll talk to him.” Sans mutters... he had some choice words for his father for pulling that stunt. They had planned to introduce their daughter to the pair after they had talked... not before. He knew this and Sans was not pleased in the change of plans.

“Please take a seat. You must be Sans. Your father speaks of you often and you must be Frisk. You have grown into a beautiful daughter.” The mother spoke so tranquil it was like the fact of meeting her daughter wasn’t much as they missed her, but just nice.

“i imagine he has. we had planned this little meeting after she had recovered. nice to finally meet you.” 

“Yes, it is nice to meet the monster that gave us such a beautiful grandchild.” The male said taking his hand. Sans was a little intrigued by them, but at the same time this felt a little weird.

“Julia? You mean our daughter?” 

“Indeed. She is lovely and sweet.” 

“this is one of the reasons we wanted to actually speak to you first before you got to meet her, while she is our daughter, under monster law... she isn’t by human law or by blood.” 

“Oh…” They both said and glanced at each other breaking their character for just a moment as they glanced at each other questionably before nodding and just resumed their bizarre smile.

“she was adopted, after she was found with another monster; the two only survivors of a recent arson attempt that weren’t accounted for.” Something seemed very... strange about the pair. What was going on?

“It is so nice that she has such a nice place and parents now.” The mother said with a smile. Frisk glanced at Sans feeling weird.

“maybe it’s just me being paranoid from working as a bodyguard all these years... but something is fishy here.”

“Ahh… being a bodyguard is a great job. I could never do it.” The male said and the pair laughed at the same time and stopped at the same time as well. He was lying, of course, it wasn’t that. Being the Judge, he could read anyone almost like a book. 

“okay. now that is just creepy.” 

“What is creepy?” The mother asked as she drank the tea in front of her. Frisk wanted to get out of there. 

“lemme ask something... you said dad talked about me... did he ever mention... oh... i dunno... maybe the ability i have to see through lies?” 

“He talked about you often.” The father replied with a smile.

“Quite a bit. He is very proud of you.” The mother replied. Now this was getting beyond creepy as Frisk got up from the chair and glanced over to Sans.

“Frisk… daughter where are you heading?” She wanted to say ‘anywhere but here’. Sans was a little annoyed now. That didn’t answer his question. He pulled out his phone and shot of a text to his father.

Sans: da fuck you tell these ppl? they’re acting like robots... 

Gaster: What people? I am confused what are you talking about?

Sans: julia came in with a couple of humans... said you introduced them as her new grandparents... 

Gaster: That is not possible. We are at your house. 

Sans: then that makes me question... who did julia and tori see? 

Sans nudged Frisk and turned the phone so only she could see the texts.

Gaster: Well my twin brother looks alot like me but I haven’t seen him for years. Why he would show up is a question. 

Sans: indeed... i remember you telling me about uncle cyd. 

Gaster: Indeed. He looks a lot like me but he was an expert in robotics and cloning. You can try one of the impossible questions to try to break the robotics. 

Sans: that’s a good idea.

He looked over at the two.

“say maybe you two can help us with something that she and i were discussing before you got here.” 

“Sure. Anything to help our son-in-law. What can we do?” The mother replied with a smile.

“i was told you were pretty smart so maybe you can answer this question she and i were struggling with. according to science the universe was created with the big bang... but what existed before that?” The two looked at each other like they are trying to figure out the answer and the eyes seemed to flinch and the father figures head just fell off as the mother figure looked at Sans like it was trying to stay with them and it blew up. The pieces flew and Sans summoned several bones to deflect any pieces heading their way.

“well then. that was a messy way to deal with things.”

“T-thank you… that w-was disturbing on so many levels.” 

“yes it was.” He got up and went over to the lifeless body that was supposed to be the male and examined it. 

“this is a level of robotics that surpasses even what al can do... the guy’s no doubt a genius, but the question is why? after being in hiding for so long... what was the point of this?” 

“Why put the two people that I haven’t met before in front of me to torture me emotionally? We got to clean this up because I can’t let Julia see this. This will be so hard on her.” Frisk started to pick up the pieces and had to let go because some of the pieces were still hot. 

“Fuck. That fucking burns.” Frisk instinctively stuck the burn to her mouth and tried to cool it. 

“go find her and tori. let tori know if you can, i’ll deal with these.” 

“Alright. Be careful. I don’t know what all was done to you but you must be exhausted as well. Don’t burn yourself.” Frisk left to leave to go to Julia.

“less so than you are hun. i’ll be alright.” 

“Just don’t overwork yourself. You are not alone now. Our precious child is with you.” Frisk says with a smile.

“yeah, i promise i won’t over do it.” 

“What should I tell Julia about her grandparents? What if she asks about them?” 

“just tell her you haven’t seen them since you left the room to talk to tori. that isn’t entirely a lie.” 

“How long do you need to clean… this up?” Frisk gestured to the trashed parents.

“just a few minutes i think.” He says, he stored the first of the “bodies” in his cell phone easily enough, the exploded one, however, would take him a bit to gather all the pieces.

“Okay, I will be back. Boy this is a new one here I thought you hid skeletons in a closet but a skeleton hiding bodies in a phone is a new one.” Frisk laughed as she head for the door.

“pfff...” He couldn’t not find that funny even as he mostly used the phone to grab the pieces rather than handling them himself or with his magic. He’d promised he wouldn’t over do it and he was a skeleton of his word.  Frisk went to join Alphys and Toriel where Julia was showing off her princess skills by curtsying to them.

“Oh are we an official princess then?” Frisk teased as Julia dropped the princess act to run over to hug her mom but this time a lot more gently. 

“Mom, did you like grandma and grandpa they said they were going to live with us.” 

“They are? That is interesting. Well for now let’s all head to our place because there is something I like to talk to the whole family about.” Frisk helped Julia pack and that took a couple of minutes to do and when they return to the dining room it was all picked up.

“Dad!” Julia ran over with her new stuffed pillow though Frisk disapproved of it as it was a little inappropriate for a child to carry an anime chick who barely had enough clothes to cover the whole body.

“princess, where did you get that pillow?” 

“Aunt Alphys gave it to me. It is a pretty princess and Aunt Alphys said a naughty word that she said I shouldn’t repeat but she said it was emp… empowe… women.” Julia made a hand gesture to whisper into his ear canal.

“She is kickass to Aunt Alphys.” Sans nods.

“yeah, definitely don’t repeat that.” He then gave his friend a look that said ‘really?’ Alphys flushed and shrugged.

“She needs p-positive female r-role models and s-she is…” Alphys begins to explain with a sweat drop running down her face.

“Kick ass!” Julia responds proudly and clasped her hands over her mouth.

“WHAT?” Both Toriel and Frisk say in unison as they glanced down at the little girl wondering where in the world did she pick that up.

“what did i just say?” Sans asks then sends a quick glance to Alphys that says she’s definitely goofed... but not an unfixable one.

“I am sorry dad. I just wanted to be cool. Aunt Alphys said that she is cool and I thought…”

“you can be cool without repeating your aunt who is a little too eager for you to be old enough to share some things she likes which are  _ meant _ for older kids.” 

“I won’t say that word again. I promise.” Julia stuck out her pinky out to Sans and offer a pinkie swear it was then that Sans noticed that the doll had a interesting fabric flap that was being held down by velcro. He decided he’d need to see that pillow later for a modification... even as he wrapped his pinkie around his daughter’s.

“You better not. As the future of the royal family language like that is not acceptable.” Toriel says as Frisk smiled nervously. She hasn’t told her that they were going to get away from the family business.

“anyway, your grandpa is at the house and waiting for us. so let’s all get going.” 

“Grandpa G! That is what I am going to call him. Grandpa gas seems to weird and reminds me of farts.” Frisk giggled.

“No, the name is GasTER. There is more to the name than just gas part.” Frisk explained kindly as she turned to Sans.

“I am going to get our princess strapped in make sure you  _ tell them about your surprise. _ We will wait for you in the car.”

“yeah, i will do that. dad’s gonna be surprised for sure. can tell ya that.” 

“W-What do y-you mean?” Alphys asked as Julia and Frisk left the house hand in hand.

“Where are Frisk’s parents? They were very peculiar couple. They didn’t seem very… interesting but who am I to judge on personalities I was married to the worst one for many years.” Toriel says with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

As Frisk strapped in Julia into her seat she pointed outside of the SUV.

“Look mom a weird bird.”

“A weird bird?” Frisk turned around to see one of those drones hovering taking video of the pair the moment Frisk spotted it she took off her shoes and tossed the first one at the drone missing it the second one though hit it and destroyed the drone but her shoe as well. She glanced around if anyone nearby was flying the drone but she didn’t see anyone locally. 

“they weren’t even human.” Sans pulled out his phone and sent the parts to Alphys.

“i found them so creepy i asked dad what he’d told them... turns out, they were androids, built by my uncle. who dropped them off. dad has a twin.” Alphys glanced through the parts and she was amazed on the details.

“and if the annoyance i’m picking up is any clue... there’s probably some air drones around here too... i can’t imagine what cyd wants or why he did this, but i can’t imagine it was for a good reason.” 

“W-we should c-check on F-Frisk and Julia then.” Sans nodded and headed out, still feeling the anxiety and annoyance from Frisk.

“The c-craftsmanship is a-amazing.” Alphys noted as Toriel had to keep pushing her to keep going because she would stop and look at the parts before being pushed ahead.

“Come along my daughter and granddaughter could be in danger!” Toriel got fed up and lifted them both up and ran the rest of the way and glanced around like a tigress on the prowl. She was carrying them by the back of the scruffs of their shirts.

“T-this is a-awkward. Can y-you set me d-down?” Alphys glanced up at Toriel.

“yeah, this is... not to mention i can teleport if there’s any actual danger.” 

“Oh… I forgot that.” Toriel sat them both down.

“Silly me I got to wrapped up being concerned for my babies that I forgot you could do all that.” Frisk went over to Sans concerned for him.

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked checking him over gaining a questionable look from Toriel.

“Isn’t he supposed to ask you that?” She asked wondering.

“i obviously didn’t get a chance to tell her.” Sans says.

“It is okay. I just want to make sure you and they are okay.”

“you two get comfy in the car and i’ll tell her about it.” 

“Oh y-you mean a-about the fhsjid.” Frisk covered Alphys' mouth and dragged her to the SUV and had her sit in the back back seat while she took the front seat.

“What is going on Sans? Is it safe to talk about? Is it about the job you have or your uncle?” Toriel seemed nervous.

“nah, nothing like that. frisk just didn’t want al to spoil it. see. the baby soul had a bit of a time trying to decide what it wanted to be... so, to help it along... i came up with a rather interesting solution so... now you’ll have two grand kids.”

“You mean two more grand babies for me to love and to hold. Sans… how did you make this possible? Did that mean that Frisk is carrying twins now? Wait… wait… you are carrying them both now? I know Frisk was concerned about you.” Toriel was trying to figure this out.

“no, i don’t have both. i have the baby bones and she has the human.” 

“Here I was carrying you around like a doll. I am so sorry. Is the child okay? Don’t expose yourself. I don’t know what these drone things are but if they are like Frisk’s parents look a likes it can’t be good news. I made the mistake and let my grandchild meet those things and expose them to you both, I didn’t want Frisk or Julia get hurt by this drone thing. I don’t know what that is but it sounds bad.” On the yard was the drone broken and burnt with a black ring around it where it must have been on fire with the remnants of Frisk’s shoe.

“beats me what that really is, but i don’t think i wanna stick around to find out if there are more. and don’t worry, the baby is fine.” 

“Good I know when I was pregnant with Asriel my magic was more erratic than usual so be careful, it could release a different volume as time passes from very little to too much.”

“i’ll be careful.” 

“I know you will be. You are very consciousness about your actions. Are you going to drop me and Julia off at my place first then with Alphys? Should I request Undyne to do a patrol?” 

“that is a good idea.”

“Make sure these parents are the real ones. I was fooled by the last ones so they appear as human as one can be.” 

“will do. it was odd... how those robots seemed to be alive with souls... but they didn’t actually have one. i knew something was odd about what i saw, but i’m not sure exactly what i did see honestly. hopefully al can shed some light on that.” 

“Let’s get going, I think the longer we are here the more questions Alphys will ask us.” Toriel says looking at Frisk who took the front seat.  Sans nodded and headed for the vehicle. Once everyone was buckled up he headed off to Toriel’s house, dropping her off with Julia before heading back to the house.

“I w-will come with y-you guys if that is o-okay. I w-want to talk to y-you guys about these “robots”.”

“yeah.”

“T-these robots have an a-artificial soul. Not a r-real soul but m-made of a substance that g-gives it a temporary conscience if c-called upon. If s-something would c-challenge what they consider r-right or w-wrong it will use a bit of the s-soul though it appears that the s-soul only lasts for up to a m-month at most.” 

“So they are living beings?”

“I-in a sense y-yes. In a sense no. S-sans won’t g-gain any experience points from d-destroying them but it s-seems that there is s-some kind of a d-deceiver program that y-your uncle is trying to i-implement.” 

“artificial souls... it’s a concept dad and i were working on to help monsters who had problems of the soul, but we couldn’t figure out how to get it to work.” 

“W-well it looks l-like he w-was figuring out m-most of the kinks.” 

“yeah, consider it kinda like artificial intelligence.”

“This is disturbing still. It is one thing to help existing monsters but to give life and use them for your own bidding is another.” Frisk shivered at the thought of people controlling her in that sense.

“yeah, i agree.”

“How do we get him out in the open then?”

“W-well here is the t-thing it seems we can trigger a SOS s-signal that should l-let him t-think that the robot is f-functioning but is need of r-repair and we can possibly t-trap your u-uncle. I want to p-pick his mind so b-bad.” 

“you and me both... but for different reasons. let’s wait until we meet up with dad before you go doing something like that.” 

“I w-wouldn’t do that t-to you r-right now all I am d-doing is d-downloading the schematics and t-trying to figure out all that makes t-this thing tick… it is amazing. T-truly next g-generation. I m-might even upgrade Mettaton to t-this once I figure out all the … that is f-funny. It h-has … oh d-dear. We need to w-warn Toriel. The robots are set t-to follow Julia’s biosignature. At l-least that is w-what it seems.” 

“great, my uncle is stalking his niece. i’ll be sure to let her know.” He stopped at the house and quickly shot of the text.

Sans: keep julia in your sights. al says the bots were programmed to target her biosignature.

Toriel: We are going to the emergency chamber. It is underground so it should keep us safe.

“I don’t like this whole our daughter is at risk when I am not there.” Frisk says glancing nervously behind her as if her daughter was still sitting there.

“me either. we’ll figure this out. she’ll be safe with tori. she might be royalty but she’s also trained in advanced combat.” 

“I know and she probably could beat the tar of anybody that she sees… okay. I guess we have no choice but to press on.” Frisk wished now that she gotten Julia a cell phone or something to keep in contact with her, this was not ideal at all. As they arrived at home Gregory was outside pacing back and forth and went over to Sans.

“Did you get the… where is Julia?” Gregory glanced at the SUV noticing his one thing that kept him alive was gone and missing.

“F-fascinating part werewolf if I am n-not mistaken.” Alphys says adjusting her glasses as she examined Gregory.

“sush!” Sans hisses.

“What are you guys talking about?” Frisk asked as Alphys recoiled by Sans’ shushing. Gregory growled a little and tried to hold himself back.

“that’s why i wanted those pills i mentioned when frisk was out. but it’s not publicly known so keep it to yourself.” 

“O-oh… h-here.” Alphys’ hands were shaky as she grabbed the bottle and the pills sounded like a rattle as Gregory glanced at Sans.

“Please, take it from her. I-I might h-hurt her by accident at this rate.” He was literally holding his arm back from slashing at her as instinct wanted him to kill the weak prey.  Sans sighed and took one of the pills from Alphys and used his magic to float the pill over as he didn’t want to get too close himself even if he wasn’t weak; it was mostly because of the baby. He didn’t need the other noticing THAT little detail when he wasn’t in control.  He jumped and chomped it out of the air with a snap. Frisk watched it in horror not sure what she really witnessed but he seemed like a wild beast but mere moments of taking the pill it seemed to do something to him.

“Oh that is the stuff… I feel better. Thank you doctor.”

“yeah. let me have those before you accidentally spill them all.” Sans took them from Alphys and put the cap back on. Alphys’ eyes were still glued to the place where she saw him chomp down the pill. Fear was written all over her face.

“Y-yeah. S-sure. Uhhh… h-he d-doesn’t l-live i-inside d-does h-he?” Gregory felt ashamed and embarrassed at the same time to hear that.

“al. don’t forget why you’re here.” 

“Ahh! Y-yes…” Alphys walked around Gregory by a huge margin and went inside. He sighed, as this is why he didn’t want others to know about being part werewolf. Frisk went over and checked on him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you and Sans best go inside.” Sans moved over to him and handed him the bottle.

“i take it our guests are here.” 

“Yeah, I stayed out here because I didn’t want to cause harm. Though Papyrus and Asriel already… don’t worry about it. Go say hi. Before you leave is Julia okay? Being my job and all to protect her I was just wandering.” Frisk glanced at Sans unsure what to say on this matter.

“What did Asriel and Papyrus do?” Frisk changed the subject wandering either way.

“Nothing to worry yourself. You have too much on yourself already. You are being drained by the baby taking your magic. I don’t know how hybrids work but mom always seemed super exhausted all the time so it has to be super exhausting for a human to carry a monster child.”

“you’re not wrong there and julia is fine. she’s spending time with her grandmother.” 

“Alright. I think I will try to find another way to get to my room. I was kicked out of the house.” 

“Why were you kicked out of the house?” Frisk asked and Gregory gave Sans a glance that basically said it all. If that morning was anything like what had happened that afternoon it kinda made sense. 

“Miscommunication.” Gregory replied soberly.

“Never mind I will wait on the back porch. It is not too bad today.” It didn’t snow that day but it was still January in the mountain region. 

“actually we could use your help. we’ve had some trouble with.... robotic impostors today. so since they can’t fool your nose because of your blood, why don’t you come in behind us?” 

“Wait robots? Geez I hate dealing with them. I had met a couple before crept the heck out of me. I like Mettaton because you know he is a robot but the ones I met looked like the real thing. Acted like monsters and everything. That is how the whole kidnapping thing started with me getting distracted by one of those stupid things. What kind of robots are we dealing with?”

“same kind, i’m starting to think that things are a lot more complicated with your sister’s kidnapping than originally was thought. the question of why will require the capture of their creator... but that later. we just need to make sure that our guest are who they say they are.” 

“I am 99% sure they are human and a skeleton monster but I will follow you. I was in the tree nearby when they came here. They didn’t seem scared of Asriel or of Papyrus and they kinda had the smell of Frisk. Are they related to her?” 

“That would be them Sans but I insist you come with us. You are family and we are in this together.” Gregory almost scoffed a laugh as he recalled the conversation about Sans telling Julia something very similar using a movie quote.

“agreed and yes, they are relatives.”

“This will be interesting.” Gregory says as Frisk and Sans led the way inside the house. Immediately, Papyrus glanced over at Gregory and crossed his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“I Told You To Stay Out!” Papyrus yelled. 

“You Are Like A Bull In A China Cabinet Or Something Like That.” 

“relax pap. i asked him to come with us. and the saying is “a bull in a china store.” i believe.” Gregory was just trying to stay away and not cause any problems.

“It is and Gregory is family so it is-”

“He Is Not Family. He Is A Killer. I Am A Forgiving Monster But You Can’t Be Idiotic Enough To Forget What He Has Done.” 

“papyrus. we will discuss this later. there is a reason i asked him to be here.” 

“But I …” Asriel came from the dining room where he was taking care of the guests to say hi.

“Hey guys, Umm… Frisk your parents are here. Gaster is with them and I served them pie. Hello Fluffy. I hope you are in a better mood now.” Gregory growled a little but ignored Asriel as he went to the dining room and watched them closely taking a deep breath and coming back.

“They are legit. I am going to my room. Unless that will be too much of a inconvenience to you.” 

“no, you can go.” 

“Thank you. May you find peace in knowing your parents Frisk. Sometimes they are not what we ask for but what we get, sometimes we miss out, but you turned out alright for a human.” Sans didn’t comment to that one and simply headed for the the room that Gregory had just left. This should be interesting.

“Oh my god… is that…” The women seemed almost in tears the moment she saw Frisk and ran over to cup her daughter’s face.

“You are the spitting image of your father’s mother.” Sans had to admit, to himself at least, this reaction was definitely more what he’d been expecting the first time.

“Marshall doesn’t she look like your mother?” The man came over with a smile that Frisk often had when she heard a funny antidote. This whole thing was overwhelming for Frisk as she began to tear up.

“She does Elizabeth. She looks just like her. Beautiful in so many ways. We missed you baby. You have no idea.” 

“definitely agree with that comment about beauty.” Frisk flushed as she pulled Sans over.

“Mom… Dad… This is my husband and mate Sans. I would hug you but I just got off surgery and I am a little sore but we are expecting.” They were ecstatic to hear the news.

“twins, but not fraternal or maternal... it’s... a little strange.”

“As long as they are healthy and… you get to keep them and love them. That is all that matters.” Elizabeth looked like her heart was shattering at she said those words. They came out with a little bit of a catch here and there. 

“about that... dad, you kinda have a few things to answer for.” Sans glanced over to the skeleton who had been silent since they have come in.

*I imagine you both have questions.

“Yes I do. Did you know my parents were available to me this whole time but you kept them away?”

*I did. When I realized the length Asgore was going simply to have his way... I knew I had to protect them from backlash as there was no doubt that they wished to be with you but Asgore would not balk at the idea of killing them if they got in the way or persisted... I had no choice.

“Why didn’t you at least tell Sans when he started to see me? Or when I started to live with Sans? I missed so many years as it is but…”

“Sweetheart, we didn’t want to be away from you either. We did our best to stay as close as we can but not to get in the way.” Marshall replies.

*I had no idea if you would succeed, in the first place and as long as Asgore was alive and in power... I couldn’t risk it.

“so... you were waiting for that confrontation is what you were saying.” 

*Knowing you, it would have happened sooner or later... with or without Frisk being your mate... so yes.

Sans only hmmmed in response.

“What if the confrontation never happened though? What if dad’s plan would have succeeded and convinced me to be Asriel’s mate? I resented my parents for years thinking that I was abandoned for no good reason. I just don’t know if I can take this answer. I feel like you are telling me to forgive you all for what you did and just be okay with it and I am not.” Frisk glanced at her parents and at Sans still feeling betrayed.

*As I said... the confrontation was inevitable. Though who you choose as your mate was always up to you. I am not asking anything from you except that you try to understand that I did what I thought was best at the time.

“i can at least agree with that, despite all the ‘what ifs’ really. and i have to agree... at least about the confrontation. i wasn’t exactly happy with some of the most recent of things he’d been asking. not to mention some things i’d been hearing.” 

“I am still upset. I am glad to know my parents are at least decent beings but… I think I need more time.” Frisk glanced at Sans hoping he understood what she meant.

*That is expected.

Sans nodded a little, even if he couldn’t completely understand it he did understand part of it.

“We want to be part of your life is all.” Elizabeth was begging, Frisk felt almost heartless as she didn’t know what to really say to all this.

“I k-know. I j-just. I can’t deal with t-this right now.” Frisk left the room. This whole day was so frustrating and confusing and all she wanted to be with that moment is with her daughter to hold her to let her know that she wouldn’t never do the same thing her parents did to her. Gaster protected their lives but couldn’t he at least gave her clues or hints that they were at least alive? That was the question Sans had asked right after Frisk had left.... 

*Well, I did... but she did not seem to notice. The only way I could hint at it was delivering the things they wished to gift her every year. I had to wait until it was midnight to do so because of how closely she was watched.

“We wanted to write letters but… Gaster said it wouldn’t be wise and it would get us all in trouble. You have no idea how hard it is to know your child is out there and you are not even allowed to speak to them.” Elizabeth started to cry and Marshall wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

“no, i suppose i don’t.” 

“I know we can’t ask for her to forgive us but if you at least give us a chance that is all we are asking for.” Marshall requested on behalf of the couple.

“you haven’t given me a reason not to.”

“D-do you t-think Frisk will though? I mean…” Elizabeth was hoping that today would be a new day and that finally she could be whole again. All those countless sleepless nights because of Asgore wanting to take Frisk away.

“she managed to get through to me. i think that, given time to sort things out, she will.” 

“I hope so. You seem like a nice monster. Your father was good to us and gave us a job near him so that he could watch over us and allow us as much contact as humanly possible to Frisk.” 

“i see.” 

“I think we will wait in the car. I think we did as much damage as we can for one day.” Marshall says gently to Elizabeth.

“But I hoped we could spend the night or something?” 

“Maybe next time love. It is too soon. It was nice meeting you Sans. Take care of the babies and I hope we can see each other soon.” Sans nods.

“next time, hopefully, we’ll be able to introduce you to your grandchildren.” 

“Hopefully… it will be before that.”

“Yes, Frisk didn’t look like she is too pregnant. I don’t want to wait another nine months if possible but I love the idea of meeting them.”

“not quite what i meant. after all, you technically have three. only two of them are currently in the home at the moment.”

“Wait… Frisk was pregnant before? Gaster when did this happen? Is this a step child or something?” Elizabeth asked wandering.

*It didn’t.

“our eldest child was adopted.” Marshall and Elizabeth smiled and kinda sighed a little in relief that they didn’t miss anything.

“it’s about as complicated though as things can be. i suppose i should ask... exactly what did dad tell you?” 

“Nothing. We had no clue Frisk and you adopted. I am guessing it was recent though.” 

“the adoption was recent, within a few days of the wedding actually.”

*Hmmm... well i did mention you worked for the royal family, but nothing else. You said things were complicated? How?

“let’s just say that the attempt to go through human laws for adoption too turned into a mess when they decided that because of her own kidnapping they had a right to detain her like she’d committed some crime. i didn’t like that and wanted to clear the air, but they insisted on detaining her regardless of what i said so instead i ended up taking us both out of there.” 

*I see. Humans really can be insensitive when it comes to monster culture, it seems. I never did agree to the human law that allowed for someone to be put into a jail cell, regardless of current physical condition, simply on the basis that they were “suspicious” or simply to “ask questions.” It always seemed so barbaric in my opinion.

  
  


“Monsters can be just as cruel. To be able to take my child and for me not to be able to do anything about it is just as cruel as one can be. I hate the fact my daughter thinks I wanted this or that I abandoned her. This is not fair.” 

*Indeed... though it is no different than your own leader being corrupt... and who among those who live in this nation would say “no” or have the power to when it comes to your president? Are your own leaders not as deceptive? 

“dad, let’s not start an argument here. it doesn’t really matter because we can’t rewrite the past. that isn’t in our capabilities.”

“Besides you shouldn’t lecture on things you have no idea on. You have no idea the pain this caused me.” 

*I never said it didn’t, however, I dare say that you humans have a more extensive history of such heinous crimes where this has not happened in recorded history of monsters, among royalty, for several decades.

“Let’s go sweetheart. He is in one of his moods. He forgot why we came here in the first place.” Marshall guided Elizabeth out as she just cried.

“before you go, we should at least exchange numbers.” He rolled his eye lights at his father. Really? Was he REALLY doing this now? Yes each side had their faults but comparing them accomplished nothing.

“Here. I will give you my number.” Marshall began to recite his number.

Sans pulled out his phone and typed it in. Then he sent a text from his phone so that he’d have the number.

?: yo. 

“Please let Frisk know it and tell her anytime she wants to contact us she can.” His phone gave a beep letting Sans know that the number was correct.

“i’ll be sure to let her know and i’ll give her the number too.” 

“Thank you. Thank you Gaster for bringing us here. Come on Elizabeth. I saw a hotel nearby we can stay at until we figure things out.” Marshall wasn’t going to let his wife endure more politics with Gaster and called a cab to be picked up to be taken to the closest motel or hotel possible.

“Goodbye Sans. You seem like a loving and caring husband. What little I know of my daughter she seems like she has a good head on her shoulders. I look forward to meeting my grand babies.” With that Elizabeth and Marshall left leaving Gaster and Sans alone. He turned to his father.

“ya know, that could have gone better.” 

*I don’t know what you were expecting.

“honestly. still haven’t changed. anyway, i suppose this is a little better than some other results.” 

*What do you mean? Did you expect a total failure?

“let’s just say you don’t know half as much as you believe you do.” Sans left the room, this time looking for his brother. He wanted to find out what happened with Gregory. This left Gaster flabbergasted but he didn’t pursue his son as Sans found Papyrus and Asriel in the kitchen washing dishes from lunch for the unexpected guests.

“That Dog Is Nothing But Trouble.” Papyrus continued on and Asriel was trying to understand himself why they insist on keeping this monster around. Not only didn’t it seem to be destructive but also caused a lot of problems between them. Sans entered the room at the tail end of that.

“okay. why don’t you explain what happened?” 

“Hey Sans. Fluffy or is it Gregory? Anyway was causing a lot of damage and was shouting quite a bit and before the guests arrived; Gaster called to let me know that they were coming here and in a panic we kicked him out.” 

“He Is A Bad Dog.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“he’s not a bad dog, he’s just got issues but he’s fine now. whether or not you learn about that is up to him. for now, just understand that he didn’t do all that because he was in control of himself. though i understand why you sent him outside.” 

“Yeah but Paps and I are in a disagreement about him though. I still think he does cause a lot of drama around here, which is a shame.” 

“regardless of what either of you think, he’s here because of my mercy.” 

“We Know But I Still Think It Is A Bad Idea. I Can Still Think That.” 

“That is why we keep those thoughts to ourselves. It can hurt others’ feelings.” Asriel explained.

“agreed. he’s not hurting anyone and he’s got stuff to help him with his temperament. that’s all i’m allowed to say on the matter without breaking his trust. what you two should probably be most concerned about is the humans comin’ here uninvited. chances are it might happen again if the humans at the adoption agency get uppity. bad enough they sent the cops here because i wouldn’t let them detain frisk for their stupid reasoning. they are likely to make a bigger fuss later, even if we adopted julia under monster law.” 

“Do You Think I Would Allow A Human Cop In Here? They Have To Say They Are A Cop.”

“No they don’t.” Asriel replied.

“Yes They Do.”

“Undercover Cops are allowed to lie.”

“sadly he is correct. just don’t let in anyone you don’t know.” 

“From Now On I Will. What Is With You Needed Fluffy To Make Sure Of?”

“That was weird. He said they are official and they smelled like Frisk. Is everything okay?” Asriel asked.

“Plus I saw Frisk head to her room after a short period is she okay too?”

“don’t worry about those two, they’re good. i needed him to verify if the three were who they said they were. we ran into some impostors in the lab, it seems, paps, uncle cyd has finally come out of hiding after all these years and for some reason he’s really interested in my daughter. i don’t like it.” 

“Uncle Cyd? I Haven’t Heard That Name For Years. What In The World Is He Up To?”

“Up to no good. I won’t let any monster or human take away my niece. I think it is time I sit down with someone and negotiate something because Julia is staying with us. She is my niece and I won’t let anyone take her away.”

“Yeah Me Too! Even Though She Thinks My Mate Is The Coolest Uncle She Will See I Am Clearly The Better One But She Is Family And I Would Rather Be Dusted Then Let Anyone Take Her Away. If We Are Talking About A Certain Dog Than Maybe...” Papyrus saw the look on Sans’ face and he sighed.

“Or Not That Works Too.”

  
  
“Look if Sans thinks this monster is good we should trust him. At least a little bit.” Asriel glanced at Papyrus trying to hopefully get the point across without sounding mean. Frisk was in their room pacing back and forth and debated about just leaving without Sans to go to her daughter. After she waited a couple of minutes she decided even though last time she got into a terrible car accident that she was going to attempt to drive again because her daughter was worth it. 

  
  
“well, i’d like to think that he at least deserves this second chance because circumstances forced him to do what he did for the most part. he’s still pretty young too, so he has time to learn temperance.”    
  


“Yeah The Check I Did On Him Put Him Around 18 Range Though He Told Me He Was 30 Which Is 13 Years Difference. I Don’t Know If That Was Because He Didn’t Want To Admit He Is Younger Than He Is Or Something Else.”

“You probably read that wrong Papyrus. I didn’t do a check but he acts like he is older.” Frisk came down the stairs and didn’t even noticed the three were chatting in the living room as she just bypass them and started to head for the SUV.

“Was that Frisk?”

“normally CHECKs don’t lie.”

“Wait so he is 18 then? Frisk where are you going?” Frisk was heading for the door when Asriel noticed Frisk. Sans glanced over, curious about that himself.

“I am going to drive to where Julia is. Once Sans gets done tell him that is where I am at.” Frisk says without glancing back as she grab the keys and head out the door.

“No, I Am Not Letting History… Or The Future… You Know What I Mean.” Papyrus summoned bones in front of Frisk preventing her from going any further.

“i actually have no clue... what are you getting at?’ 

“Last Time With The Accident. I Remember. It Was My Fault I Didn’t Teach Her How To Drive And… She Ended Up Going Back In Time.” Frisk turned around to go inside to see why this all happened.

“good point. i supposed i hadn’t thought of it since i was thinking more about our current situation.” 

“It Is Okay! You Usually Look Out For Me And I Will Try To Do The Same For You!” Papyrus beamed as he pat Sans’ back.

“What is going on? Oh hi Sans. I am guessing my parents are gone then. I am sorry I left you alone with them. This whole someone is tracking our child business is disturbing me down to my core. I don’t want her to get hurt or anything. Can we go?”

“Can It Wait A Moment Frisk? We Are Discussing The Age Of Our Local Resident.” 

“What is this about ages? Does it really matter?” Frisk seemed frustrated and agitated.

“paps is concerned about g bein’ here and that’s where this started, but it’s not important pap. so let it go eh? it doesn’t matter if he lied about his age or not. and yeah, we can go.”

“See you guys. I am sorry and I love you two but my daughter is the only thing I am thinking about right now.” Frisk says handed the keys to Sans as she rushed towards the door. Sans followed her out the door, using his own magic to dispel the bone magic now that he had the keys.

“I am guessing Paps either remembers or you told him.” Frisk said getting into the SUV.

  
  


“he said he remembered. i imagine after having a nightmare or two about it he’d have figured it out on his own.” He replies and starts the vehicle. 

“He is smart when he wants to be. Do you think they are okay? I don’t think I ever been so scared for another being as much as I am for Julia. Is this what it is going to be like to be a mother?” Frisk could feel herself shake as she nervously tapped her foot as they drove. She expected that they were going to Toriel’s place but when they went by Frisk gave Sans a look and asked him. The underground safe room had two ways in and out and to make it less obvious Sans was going to the other entrance.

“We just went by mom’s place. Aren’t they there?”

“tori said she thought a different place would be more suitable for a little while.” 

“Other place? Oh you don’t mean the underground place that place is terrible and hasn’t been maintained for years.” Frisk rubbed her head wondering what was her mother thinking. Toriel’s house was built on a tunnel that led down to a underground city. It’s purpose was made years ago when humans and monsters were on the verge of war and a city was made down below just in case. Frisk didn’t think it ever got that serious where they had to use it but rumor has it that even though the family never used it that other monsters may have gained access to it.

“i just know what she told me and that’s where we’re goin’.” 

“So why did we go past her house? Is there another entrance or something? I never been in there. Well I tried to go in there but dad caught me and lectured me for hours about it being for monsters only. I am sorry that I am so snappy. It has been a long day.” 

“yeah, there is actually and it’s fine hun. it indeed has been a long day.”

“I am a little miffed with your dad and your uncle right now.”

“not surprised there either.” 

“How are you feeling?” Frisk asked realized that she isn’t the only one that was carrying and he had to be feeling frustrated himself as she could feel a certain tense feeling from him. She knew that he was trying his best to be strong for the both of them and she reached over and rubbed his neck with her one hand.

“frustrated with things, but other than that, i’m okay. i think.” 

“It is partially my fault. I left you with my parents to deal with and instead of acting like a grown adult I acted like a child. I know it is not my parents' fault but at the same time all I was thinking was. If Julia or our twins were taken away I would rather be six feet under because I tried to get my kids back instead of just letting them go.” They drove up to what looked like an abandoned cave. The vines crawled down it thick and like Frisk feared no one has maintained the site for years. To a normal bystander this would be a natural wonder as it was beautiful in its own way.

“Is this… the other entrance way?”

“one of three..”

“One of three? I didn’t know there were several of them. Are the plants real or are they fake?” The plants were very much real and when Frisk and Sans got closer she got to appreciate the different shades of green and the small flowers that trailed up the vines. 

“they’re real.” 

“They are beautiful. Did mom plant them? She has a habit of finding beauty and adding it to places to make it that much more special or is it my dad? He also loves flowers though he also knew rare strains of flowers that could kill a man with a single prick. I wonder what kind of plants are these?” Frisk didn’t dare touch them in case they were poisonous.

“a bit of both, i think.” 

“So how do we deal with this then?” Frisk asked as the entrance way was totally blocked by the vines and if they are poisoned it would be bad for the children that they are carrying.

“I could find a branch and we can push it away I guess?”

“not necessary.” He walked over to the flowers, brushing past them. The flora was like a specific breed of butterfly that mimicked the poisonous monarch in its colors so that it wouldn’t be eaten. These flowers mimicked a rather poisonous breed indeed, but were perfectly harmless.

“Can I go through then or is this like one of those plants that can’t harm monsters? Sans? Sans…” She couldn’t see him through the brush of the vines though he wasn’t that much farther ahead of her.

“it’s an illusion spell, c’mon hun.” 

“It is?” Frisk hesitantly brushed the vines out of her way and tried to find Sans’ hand as she reached inside the dark cave. She couldn’t see very far in.  His hand found hers and the magic around them in the cavern faded away from her vision with a bit of magic from him. She squeezed his hand, grateful to have such a cunning partner to help her. He smiled and led her further through the cavern and to an archway that seemed to go nowhere.

“I am just glad if we have to do this adventure that at least I know I have something sexy to hold onto with wits to match.” Frisk smirked as she glanced at the archway.  He flushed a little, but also chuckled a bit. This one was a bit more complex in getting past.

“This wouldn’t be like lord of the rings where I just have to speak friend and the door would open would it?” Frisk says showing off her nerdish side.

“heh, no, but that is sorta how one of the others opens. just not in english.” 

“That is how it worked in Lord of the Rings too but it was elvish.” 

“this is real life, not exactly a novel, but there’s all manners of different ways in. we won’t find that through this passage.” He opened his phone, flipping through it a moment before finding what he was looking for.

“I figured, I just throwing out a suggestion.” She glanced around looking for some sort of inscription or something.

“cute dear.” He replies, holding a small pocket-knife. 

“Yeah damn near adorable.” She muttered feeling that the endearment was more of a way to say ‘Grownups are working so keep quiet’.  He sighed, that was not how he had meant that. He summoned some magic, it looked like a tentacle really, made of magic. He put the thing against a stone and chopped off the end before putting the pocket away. The cut off magic sank into the stone while the appendage disappeared.

“That is a heck of a trick… but what is it doing?” Frisk was looking for a shifting door or something.

“opening the door.” After a moment the rocks of the archway moved back out of the way, allowing them passage beyond to a more lighted area.

“Is this the city underground or is that farther up still?” Frisk asked wandering. 

“this is the entrance of the city.” He replies and the area seemed to span out as they actually entered the city itself.

“Oh my god. This is massive. Why didn’t my parents utilize it? This place could have easily been a refuge for monsters or humans.” Frisk could see buildings of all shapes and sizes. They seem in great condition but didn’t seem like anyone was there not really.

“rations down here are hard to come by, that’s why it’s only used in emergencies.” 

“Have you been down here before? This is my first time.” 

“a number of times. when monsters need to just disappear for one reason or another... this is usually where they end up.” Frisk glanced around and she couldn’t really look at Sans when she asked this because she feared if she confronted him really with the question he would never answer it truthfully.

“Humans did a lot of damage to monsters. I imagine when you think of humans a part of you just hates them. Does it?” 

“actually, no.”

“The police? The ones who try to do wrong by humans? Humans like me? They don’t drive you a little crazy?” 

“i’m not exactly known to have the most patience with those who do wrong when they think they’re doing the right things. but, after being.... for a number of years... presiding over humans and monsters alike... the hatred i might have once had just sorta turned into disappointment instead.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Do I disappoint you then?” He stopped and turned to her, he had a feeling just then that these questions weren’t just random. That there was a heavy weight behind them.

“from what i recall, knowing what i do.... i think you have yet to honestly disappoint me.” Frisk smiled a little.

“I suppose I am my own worst critic. I keep trying to tell myself that, even though I am not a monster, I can be just as strong and even though my own kind doesn’t accept me, that I can still show that humans can be just as fair but at the same time I have this little voice telling me constantly that I failed. Probably years of hearing it from Asgore.” Frisk shook her head a little as she continued down the path through the city.

“i think it would be his influence. it’s hard to shake such things, and with so little time that has passed.” 

“Yeah, I just thought maybe by now that little voice wouldn’t be so strong. This place it is a lot like me, it is hidden and some areas are probably not fit for any use and some looks better on the outside then on the inside but overall is something very unique and one of a kind.”

“yeah, i have to agree with that. but also it holds a lot of potential.” 

“The city or me?” Frisk turned to face him as she walked backwards where she ended up tripping on a loose cobblestone brick making her fall backwards.

“both.” He says, gently grabbing her hands to keep her from fully toppling backwards. She pulled him closer to stand back up and she wrapped her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder. 

“How do we work on both of us?” 

“well, that’s a long answer actually.” 

“Which one of us need more work? The city or me?” Frisk nuzzled into him.

“probably the city, you have your own resources. can’t say that of the city.” 

“True, I guess that is the case. We should continue. Knowing mom and Julia one of them are probably complaining about something about no television and how slugs are superior.” Frisk backed up but not before giving him a loving kiss. She took his hand into hers and they began to walk through the city. Sans could sense that they were not alone though as even Frisk could hear movement. She was hoping it was just mice or rats but Sans could see it was other monsters in there. Frisk squeezed his hand as fear seemed to creep up through her as she tried to prepare for whatever was coming. Couple of monsters started to track them and started to speak to each other in whispers as if they were coming up with a plan.

“probably.” He chuckles a bit. A few well-placed bones warned the monsters to keep their distance... if they wanted to keep their limbs.

“D-do you see a-anything Sans? I keep h-hearing things. T-those are just rats right?” Frisk’s voice even sounded shaky as some of the monsters didn’t heed the warning and followed still from a certain distance but started to go ahead. 

“some big rats.” He replied. A couple behind them slammed into blue bones that popped up in front of them all of the sudden. Not enough to kill them, but it was more than enough to hurt. That’s how blue magic worked, if you weren’t standing still, you got hurt. Frisk heard a grunt noise when the monster hit the bones and she stopped in her tracks.

“D-did y-you h-hear that? I a-am so s-scared. I s-should h-have brought my t-trident or something. Y-you w-won’t let a-anything happen r-right?” She forced one of Sans’s arms to go around her shoulder as if that would protect her from the noise. Sans could hear that maybe one or two were still around and they were not happy. The one monster was sending vibrations through the ground starting to shake the area while the other monster was using the buildings to cross and get a better point to pounce on them.

“nothing will happen to us.” The monster that tried to pounce became dust in the wind before they had barely left the platform they’d jumped from.

“How are you always so brave?” Frisk asked wishing she could be that strong.

“helps knowing that those around you are a lot weaker in comparison... besides, when it comes to protecting mates... no monster knows fear.” 

“Then I am not a proper mate. I am so frightened I feel like I am shaking down to the core.” 

“you’re also not a monster.” 

“Yeah, I know. I just wish I could do more.” The other monster started to vibrate the ground a little more intensely loosening the ground ahead so that it would basically be quicksand if they step in it.

“I wish mom didn’t pick this place. I am pretty sure there is no cell service down here at all.” 

“there is some, but it has minimal range.” Seeing the odd sand, Sans made a small bridge over it with some bones and walked alongside her.

“How can you see? It is so dark in here.” 

“magic.” 

“I wish I could see further than a couple of inches away.” Frisk tried to see what the noise she kept hearing.

“eh, that’s not always a good thing.” The one monster cursed under his breath as he tried to put several more pits in front of them. The monster called another monster which was a small snake monster to attack Frisk. When they were crossing the second pit the snake slithered around Frisk’s leg.

“S-sans...please tell me t-that is a vine around my leg.” The signature ssssing noise was undeniable but Frisk wanted to believe so hard that the snake wasn’t there she closed her eyes as she stopped moving for a moment. They were getting near the exit of the city and Sans knew it was going to get a little brighter. Sans helped her across, flicking off the snake monster before it could bite. 

“we’re nearly there.” He was getting to the end of his patience with these idiots as well. He’d already dusted one. What they heck were they so desperate for that they would risk being dusted by attacking a human being escorted by a monster?

“You know if I didn’t know any better we are doing one of those trust tests.” Frisk chuckled lightly.

“yeah, weird.” 

“I know dad always said that I wouldn’t survive 10 minutes down here alone. I am starting to believe him.” They made to the exit and the one monster made one last attempt to shake them to the core as he shook the archway that made up the exit shaking it but the archway was made of anti-magic and reverberated the magic back to the monster shaking the ground in the general area where they were. It still made Frisk jump back almost slipping into the previous quicksand pit. Sans grabbed her before she could go too far and shot a bone into the leg of the monster that had done so in retaliation. He was done being nice and they couldn’t say he hadn’t given them plenty of warning before hand. A wail was let out and Frisk put her whole body into Sans chest.

Sans held her close as they passed the archway, finally safe from prying eyes, which was likely good or Sans might have gained another LV just dusting the annoying creatures that couldn’t take a hint.

Frisk glanced up into his eyelights and she brought his face down to kiss him lovingly. She didn’t know what happened in that room but she knew that he had protected her.  He returned the kiss gently, lovingly, distracted from his frustrations. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what happened in there but thank God you are in my life.” 

“i promised i would never let anything happen to you or our children. i keep my promises.” 

“A gentleman… scratch that a gentlemonster through and through. So future Dr. Sans Gaster where do we go from here? It looks like a giant hallway to the right but to the left looks like … another hallway. Remind me to advise putting signs for directions or is this another test?” Frisk glanced both ways noticing that the hallways looked exactly the same. The archway did have some monster language that Frisk could read a little of. 

“Only after being Judged may you press on through to the Right path at the end. Those whose souls are filled with darkness will be Left behind. No matter what know that even when you come up to the crossroads to be Straight forward and make sure that you Left all your Forward thinking and be Right with things.” Instead of a period there was the royal symbol symbol for the Judge.

“as you thought, one final test. but i do know this one like the back of my hand. c’mon.” 

“Wait. Okay I know you said my nerd stuff is not implemented here but just entertain me and can you use your bone and hit the period at the end for me. Can you? It reminds me of a story I read and that it had a similar message.”

“okay, yeah, i can do that.” He thought she was reading too much into this, or rather, perceived the message wrong. He’d made this puzzle himself and while it seemed simple, it wasn’t. He summoned a small bone that poked the period at the end, not that it would do anything but he thought that was an interesting idea nonetheless.

“Oh… I really. Never mind.”

“it’s a puzzle that’s just a little more literal than that, but that’s an interesting concept.” She smiled lightly but she hoped that she would be able to help but again she didn’t actually add anything to this duo. 

“I will just follow.” Frisk said somberly. She glanced at Sans waiting for him to lead as she waited. 

“Can’t remember it? Just take a photo.”

“if i didn’t make this thing myself that’d definitely be helpful.” That made her furious.

“YOU MADE THIS! And you fucking pretended that I … and you let me look like a fool thinking I got the right answer. You are a jerk.” He winced.

“i wanted to see if you could figure it out. i didn’t mean to hurt ya...” He’d just thought maybe she might enjoy figuring it out, but he  **had** said he knew the answer before she asked if she could solve it. It wasn’t like he lied to her or anything.

“Well guess what you hurt me. Deeply. I wanted to prove my worth and you took the last leg out from under me. I thought we were a team. Teammates don’t let the other fall like you just did… You knew I needed this.” Frisk took the picture of the riddle and was beyond angry.

“i did not. i’m not a mind reader.” 

“You knew I was already upset. I told you that I felt broken earlier. How I felt so low. How can you say that I’m not a mind reader when I tell you that kind of information?” 

“those words can mean a lot of things sweetheart. how was i supposed to know that after i even told you i knew where to go that you thought that solving a puzzle was some sort of metaphor for how we work?” 

“Then tell me Mr. I create puzzles and I decided not tell me that. That you wouldn’t be fucking pissed off that you weren’t able to prove anything through this whole trial we been through and the moment comes and you think that maybe you can prove that you have worth in our marriage that I can prove that I have some purpose. That I am a equal partner in some way. To fail so badly. IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH!” Frisk left the room going to try figure out the riddle herself.

All he did was let out a deep sigh and sit down for a moment. The labyrinth wasn’t dangerous, it was just full of twist, turns and dead ends. When she figured it out, if she did, she’d just end up at one more hallway that led to the safe house. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse, the words themselves or the magnitude from the dosage of hormones. So, he just sat there, trying to work through it as best he knew how... 

She got lost in the hallways and eventually made it through. There was another puzzle there to access the intercom and she just wanted to go home at that point. She punched the intercom and it didn’t do anything but bend a little. He didn’t understand nor did he even try to understand her. Frisk felt useless and the fact that she couldn’t do anything about it made her even more frustrated. She needed to feel some validation, that she meant something other than support. Frisk left to go back into the puzzle and purposely stayed at the dead end. She knew Sans would be picking up their daughter soon enough. She didn’t want to be around because she felt like she didn’t deserve her daughter. Indeed after a period of time Sans arrived at the door while Frisk backtracked.

“wait... didn’t she even come here?” Sans asked. 

“No. Why isn’t she with you?” Toriel asked opening the door.

“i wish i knew... Tori. head into the labyrinth won’t ya? see if you can find her... i don’t think she’ll talk to me.”

“What did you do?” Toriel looked furious as Julia went over to Sans and hugged him.  He didn’t reply. He had no response for that kind of question. He didn’t even fully understand the issue... of why his mate felt she was somehow inadequate. They’d always been equals and he’d done all he could... hadn’t he? to prove he loved her and that she was not just... whatever she thought.

“Tell me what had happened?” Toriel says while Julia looked at Sans and Toriel.

“forget it, you need to find her before she reaches the dark room. we were chased by monsters the entire f... the entire way. i don’t know what their deal was. just go find her before something else does.” 

“Yes, I will. You stay here with Julia then.” He just nods. He hoped this wouldn’t turn into a dis... who the heck was he kidding? This already was a disaster. Frisk was just about to walk into the first room when Toriel intercepted her.

“Young lady what the heck is going on?”

“Mom… I see Sans found you too.”

“What is going on?” Toriel approached her glaring into the room to any monster tempted to try to come after them.

“I just… Sans can do everything. I have nothing to offer. Nothing to give. I just… I just wanted to be helpful. He is smart, talented, and everything. Me … what do I have to offer? I can’t even take care of my own daughter.”

“I see. I think you are talented but in your own way.”

“That is a bullshit-” Frisk was slapped.

“Don’t you speak to me like that!” Toriel says as Frisk rubbed her face.

“That is a stupid excuse that you tell someone when they have nothing to offer.” Toriel tried to think of something that she could do that Sans can’t do and she was drawing a blank.

“Uh… well you… There is also… Come on let’s just go back to Sans and your is waiting for you too.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Frisk just gave up as she left with Toriel to go retrieve her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sans picked up his daughter and went to find a place to sit down. He was feeling tired from all this now. He had used a bit more magic back in that first room than he’d thought.

“Dad do you need a bit of magic? Shhh…” Julia put her hand over his soul and her green soul glowed as she used a little bit of healing magic.

“... where’d you learn this?” He asks softly.

“I met grandpa a couple of times. He knew my dad too. He taught me that humans don’t use magic.” 

Great. One more reason to be frustrated at his own father. As if this wasn’t enough of a mess. A daughter who had nearly likely been kidnapped by androids from his uncle and a hormonal mate who still had issues with her own worth despite everything he’d done in the past. She didn’t believe she could do anything despite he’d told her she had natural talent. What was he supposed to do? The hormones from the child inside him weren’t helping him fight off the helplessness he felt either. Not to mention the guilt from all the anger he could sense from her. He felt like he was a child who got berated for trying to do something good and failing at it due to not knowing how to do it right. He hated this feeling. This wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with, the sharp pain of disappointment... like someone squeezing his very soul. He had been backed into a corner and hadn’t been able to think straight to even attempt to defend himself though he had told only the truth....  _ this was what i was so afraid of all that time...  _

He knew there was a difference between failing to do something and failing someone that meant something. Toriel went ahead and dragged Frisk inside as she rolled her eyes. Frisk was always encouraging Sans by trying to inspire him in all sorts of ways but he never returned that same kind of treatment back to her. Not that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t know how; even now he still didn’t know all the things he needed to in order to have a good relationship.

“MOM!” Julia ran over and Frisk hugged her gently.

“Hi sweetheart. Are you ready to go?” Julia nodded.

“Dad helped me get ready but he is ready for a nap.” 

“I bet. It is hard to be perfect 24/7.” Sans decided it was better to say nothing. He didn’t want to dig himself a deeper grave. The one he was in was deep enough and he didn’t think he’d climb out any time soon. It was pretty dark down that hole... kinda reminded him of a literal hole he was in when he was a kid... before Papyrus was born and some idiot kid saw him asleep on the playground and decided to bury him.... Talk about a waking nightmare.

“Come on the original exit is pretty much messed up let’s go through the other exit.” Toriel says as they went to the other exit. One last riddle as Frisk approached it she just glared at it.

“Go ahead Sans. Solve it.” Frisk says as Julia hid behind Toriel, hearing the sharpness of Frisk’s words. Sans glanced over at his daughter, but remained silent. He moved over to her instead and knelt down next to her, attempting to comfort the child without actually speaking. Julia used some sign language that she learned from her supposed grandfather which was actually a different monster all together.

Julia: Mom mad at me

Sans shook his head.

Julia: Why is mom so sad?

Sans: i wish i knew

He had learned to sign because of his father, who hadn’t learned to speak proper English until after Papyrus had been born and had always struggled with it. Julia looked at her mom and went over and hugged her from behind.

“Don’t be mad mom. Don’t be sad.” Frisk sighed and she patted Julia’s shoulder trying to be a little calmer.

“Sure sweetie. Sans please. You made all these puzzles. I don’t even want to even try anymore.”   
  


“These are puzzles? Dad you made these puzzles? Can I try to solve it?” Julia asked wondering if she had the wits to do it.

“Sweetheart these puzzles are complicated and-” Julia read the puzzle trying to figure it out. Sans didn’t discourage her from trying anymore than he had Frisk. Though he hadn’t made the puzzles for this hallway.... just the one... and just that one puzzle. The rest were made by a mix of others.

“Is it... I have to press the button?” There was a button that was red and the moment she hit it a trap went off about to send a boulder to crush her but Frisk saw this and pushed her out the way rolling them out of the way. Sans had reacted about the same time Frisk did, several bones shattering the boulder. Apparently that was the wrong answer.

“Oh lord…Sans… this puzzle you made is messed up.” Frisk said holding Julia closely.

Sans shook his head, he looked over at Toriel and signed.

Sans: didn’t undyne make this one? or was it someone else? i can’t remember.

“I believe it was Undyne and Papyrus who made this one.” Toriel says as Frisk glanced over at Sans wandering why he was giving her the silent treatment. 

Sans: hmmm, i thought maybe they made the one at the other entrance... but my memory on this is getting bad. 

“Dad’s memory is good. He remembered how to do all these signs.” Julia said with a smile.

Sans: well your grandpa used to use it all the time to talk... it’s kinda second nature dear.

“I don’t get what is going on? Is this some kind of get back at Frisk? Why the whole… hand thing?”

“You mean sign language mom? Do you not know what that is?” Julia asked thinking that everyone learned that.

Sans wasn’t surprised though he considered his answer a moment.

Sans: not everyone knows sign language. it is not a common practice for those who do not grow up around those who can speak normally because they have their hearing or because they are able to speak normally. 

Julia: But it is so easy. That is how I learned my magic and be able to learn in secret.

Sans: what is easy for you is not easy for everyone. and the reason i am using it is because it takes more forethought than speech.

Frisk felt so left out of this conversation as she tried to look at the puzzle. She tried to think of the answer but the fact that she felt left out bugged her.

Julia: I am sorry. I thought that everyone learned it.

“Frisk don’t touch anything. We can’t have the same error twice.” Frisk was going to click on a button that she thought that was the right answer. It was the correct answer but after the last puzzle she lost the confidence she needed to make the final decision and she backed up to just let someone else take over.

Sans: talk to your mom. see if you can find the answer... i do not know the solution to this puzzle. i haven’t been this way.

Julia: This way?

Sans: there’s more than one exit.

  
“Okay, I will see if we can figure this out.” Julia ran over to Frisk and took her hand.

“I don’t think I can solve this.” Frisk admitted and Julia shook her head.

“No we can do this! Even if we have to push all the buttons. We are family! Family umm never let’s anyone left behind.” Frisk smiled softly at her. She is so innocent and she just wanted her mom to see herself the way that she did.

“I don’t think it would be wise to hit all the buttons.” Toriel said walking over to Sans as Julia and Frisk looked at the buttons. Sans shrugged a little. That was one way to solve it. Trial and error, though in this case... that was dangerous.

“I was going to click on the rune button. It is the royal symbol. Julia you go with Grandma and your dad out of here.”

“Why mom?” Julia asked as Frisk glanced at Sans.

  
“Sans I don’t know if you can hit it with your bone or not. If you think you can I think it is this one… Sans please just glance at the puzzle and give me your opinion.” 

“I can’t imagine that being the answer though.” Toriel says and crossed her arms.

Sans: i’m not going to argue... if she thinks it’s the right one... 

Toriel: She isn’t that bright remember Asgore taught her.

Sans: doesn’t matter. she’s trying... that’s the point isn’t it? besides, i don’t.... want a repeat of... well, before you found her.

Toriel: So you rather let her get the wrong answer than try to make sure if she was right or not.

Sans summoned the small bone, right or not. Toriel scooted Frisk and Julia out of the room.

Sans: at this point... i’m in a grave already. i’m just trying not to make this black hole any deeper than it needs to be.

“I believe in mom. I think she is smart.” Frisk wandered what in the world they were talking about causing Toriel to flush a little. Sans sent the bone at the button and then waited to see what would happen. A click and the door opened which made Frisk smile a little.

“I did it… I did something without any help…” Frisk felt a small piece of pride that she never really had before.

Sans just kinda looked at Toriel with a quick motion, rather than sign language that just kinda seemed to say that was the reason he hadn’t helped. That back in the other puzzle, she hadn’t wanted it and that was, in a nutshell, the problem. 

“Mom that was great. I knew you can do it!” Julia said with a smile but Toriel signed quickly to Sans behind Frisk’s back.

Toriel: You know that could have taken a bad route. I would believe more in her if I knew that she could solve the puzzle.

Sans: sometimes, we just have to believe. 

Toriel: Belief? This room is a death trap. If I didn’t take Julia out it could have been disastrous.

Sans: yeah, but undyne never was very bright when it came to puzzles and let’s be honest... they weren’t meant to be solved by a child. plus i’d have protected her. 

Toriel: That is true. It was a simple puzzle. I should have just pressed myself. Just to let Frisk feel good I let her feel that she is smart. Undyne couldn’t come up with a good puzzle and would make it simple for anyone who wanted to get through.

  
Toriel nodded as Frisk and Julia already were leaving. Sans followed behind the pair.

Sans: exactly.

“How did you know the answer mom?” Julia asked as Frisk and the gang made their way to the SUV.

“I tried to figure out the puzzle.”

“Yep your mom is pretty smart. She solved a VERY hard puzzle.” Toriel’s tone sounded a little sarcastic as she got into the vehicle. Frisk wasn’t even allowed to enjoy this moment. Sans shot Toriel a look that said ‘did you really have to do that? do you hate me or something today?’ 

“Mom is smart. Nobody else tried to solve it but her and me.” Julia said nuzzling up to her. Sans nodded in agreement. He then started the vehicle and headed to Toriel’s house to drop her off. This day officially sucked. At least that was how he summed it up.

“Thank you Sans. Frisk just because you are not smart doesn’t mean you don’t have other talents.” Toriel says trying to be encouraging in her own way. 

“tori.” Sans almost growled... what in the hell possessed her to say  _ that _ of all things?!

“Yeah, dad would say something along those lines too.” Frisk says with a wave.

“doesn’t make it right.” Sans mutters. 

“What? Those puzzles were never meant to be hard. They are just to delay anyone who didn’t belong there.” Toriel says with a shrug.

“the amount of stupidity is just.... *sigh* nevermind.” He really couldn’t win today could he?

“You mean the puzzles?” Toriel asked.

“no.” He said shortly. He wasn’t going to elaborate, let her figure out what she said that was stupid. He was not going to spell it out for her at the moment because honestly the hormones were messing with him badly.

“Mom did grandma just insult you and me?” 

“Yes she did but I…” She just shook her head and she gave up. Sans shut the door behind Toriel, after she’d gotten out, and drove off. Seriously ... she could be as stupid as her ex had been, at times. 

“Are we going to go home?” Julia asked.

“yes.” Was it just him or was his voice a little scratchy? Huh... odd... okay then.

“I am glad you can talk now.” Frisk said with a half smile. She tried to pretend nothing was bothering her. Sans wasn’t sure how to take that. He had a voice... it was the insult, he couldn’t just keep quiet about. That had been uncalled for and hadn’t helped.

“Are you feeling better?” Frisk asked being sincere. 

“Was dad feeling sick?” Julia asked.

“I caused dad to be sick. I cause a lot of things.” Frisk says with a humbling tone.

“i’m not sick and i’d say a lot of it was hormones.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“What is horm-… hormones?” 

“Is that thing that makes mommy and… daddy’s mood when…” Frisk wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“that takes a lot of explainin’ kiddo. but the short of it is that it makes those who are affected by them to be... kinda unpredictable at times in emotions. so, for instance, they might cry for no reason.” 

“Oh is it because mom is sad and you seem confused and sad too. Is that what happened?” 

“i’d say that sums it up.” Frisk glanced at Julia and gave her a curious look.

“How did you know dad was sad and confused?” That was a good question, he wondered that himself.

“Because I can see his soul. That is how I knew dad was safe and he was a good monster.” Wait... what? If she could do that did she.... did she know? He’d almost hit the brakes as surprise flared inside him.

“Grandpa, did some… experiments on me. He said I was special. That I was a key to something.” Wait a minute... His head was starting to put some things together. She hadn’t met his father... so when she said grandpa she meant.... Fuck he was going to dust that bastard after he beat him to an inch of his life. 

“Wait Gaster experimented on you?” Frisk asked wondering. 

“not gaster... she hasn’t met dad yet, remember?” Sans said softly.

“Oh… then, when did she…?” Her eyes widen as she tried to understand but a theory popped in her head.

“she means cyd.” Sans confirms before stopping the vehicle in a spot a few feet from the house.

“Who is cyd? I just know grandpa. I don’t know Gaster either.” 

“that monster you met... that wasn’t your grandpa. that was your great uncle and he’s not the monster he’s been posing as.” 

“You mean grandpa isn’t grandpa?” Julia looked at Sans curiously.

“that’s what i mean. it seems weird, i know, but just trust us on this okay princess?” 

“I trust you dad. I do.” Julia got out of the SUV and started to head to the house leaving Frisk and Sans alone in the SUV. Frisk got out of the middle seat and sat up in the front seat to sit with Sans.

“I can’t believe it. This is crazy. She can see your soul? Does that mean she can see Gregory’s soul? Does she know that… you took her father’s life? I thought we didn’t have to deal with this issue for years.” 

“i don’t know... if she can see mine she can probably see his. and i don’t think she knows i killed her father though she might suspect i did. it’s not like there’s a trace on my soul that lists who i’ve dusted. it doesn’t work like that.” 

“I didn’t know that. I am just guessing is all. I didn’t think humans can do that even.” 

“it’s not supposed to be possible... i’m gonna tear that idiot apart one bone at a time when i find him.” 

“What was he trying to do? I mean Julia doesn’t deserve this.” 

“i don’t know and frankly, i couldn’t care less.” 

“I just wonder what other things he did to her. The robot had hidden stuff remember what Alphys said with the programming… Oh god what if he has a chip in her or something?” 

“i’d have noticed something like that actually because it affects the soul a little. the soul doesn’t like robotic functions.”

“Why did he experiment on her? How are we supposed to protect her now?” 

“i dunno why, don’t think it matters. i could probably guess given what she said, but i’d rather not entertain that thought right now because if i do i might burn down a tree or two.” 

“Sans, before we go in. I want to say I am sorry. I don’t want you to say that I am not to blame because I acted like a jerk. I just go around seeing the worst in myself. I am used to hearing it and I keep telling myself the same thing that I am not that bad…” 

“yeah. i know. it’s not an easy path to divert from when you’ve heard it for so long... sometimes, it doesn’t have to be said to be heard. i might never have actually been told those words, but that didn’t mean i couldn’t hear it sometimes in the looks i got from various people or monsters... i didn’t mean to hurt you. if i’d had any idea, i would have just not said anything about it.”

“No, it is truly just me. I see you and I see how perfect you are. So amazing of a father and I am …” 

“you hold me too high sweetheart. just because you haven’t seen me stumble, doesn’t mean i haven’t. i’ve had more time to learn from my mistakes and some i’ve made dozens of times over. i’ll still likely make more because there’s still a lot i don’t know.”

“I wish maybe you burn a breakfast once or maybe something that allows me to shine. I want to be something that Julia and our babies look up to. I know that I am nowhere as talented as you.” 

“now hold up. i have to stop you there because you really shouldn’t compare the two of us.” 

“I feel like I do. I don’t want to use you. I want you to be able to rely on me as well. For goodness sake I couldn’t even carry our child properly. No no… sorry. That was a sacrifice. A beautiful magnificent moment that I won’t ever forget and I will forever be in your debt.” 

“well, i guess that’s where i messed up. if i’d done my homework i would have known that would happen and taken prevention measures. and you really shouldn’t. we haven’t grown up in anything close to similar households. we have our strengths and our weaknesses and it’s not going to be the same in dealing with anything.” Frisk nodded and it was hard to accept.

“I have to learn to accept that. To learn that I will never be- truly a equal partner in this relationship. That my best is all I can give. That is all I have.” Frisk turned her hand over showing her palm to Sans for him to take.

“I know the vows we take say for better or for worse but I always thought it meant it was because we are equal. I just can’t be perfect.” He gently took her hands.

“i don’t expect you to be. i’m not. and to me... that is what those mean... you might not have the same talents i do... but that doesn’t mean you aren’t my equal. that you’re anything less than my partner.”

“I think today sucks but I love you.” Frisk chuckled lightly.

“i happen to agree, i love you too.” 

“I just need to know one thing. Is mom serious about that… I am not smart.” 

“serious she might be, but that doesn’t make her right. that path... neither one of us had been down it. i didn’t make every puzzle... just that one. so, of course i didn’t know the answer anymore than she did when we came to it.” 

“I just. I wondered if the puzzles were actually hard or is it because I didn’t understand them. The way mom spoke it made it sound like that I was… I don’t know why I am destroying myself from the inside. The puzzle was difficult right? It wasn’t a easy puzzle was it?” 

“no. the puzzles are not made for children or the simple minded. even if some of the mechanics are simple.” 

“Then why did mom- you know what I am going to just listen to you. My parents were not very supportive and right now my daughter is in the house and I can be that parent my parents weren’t.” 

“that’s something you can do then, and do well because you know what not to do even without having had to raise a child before. i had to learn the hard way.” 

“You were forced to be a parent. You didn’t choose that. Papyrus turned out great too. He is a little loud at time but he makes my brother happy and I think he worries about our family.” Frisk squeezed his hand. He gently squeezed back.

“i think we both had our trials, things we didn’t expect to face that we were kinda forced into, but it makes us who we are.” 

“I a-” A scream comes from in the house it was Julia and Frisk glanced at Sans.

“Shortcut?” She barely had the word out and they both landed in the living room.

“julia?!” 

“Dad MOM! Grandpa … he is on U-uncle’s phone.” Asriel had set his phone down earlier and Julia was using it when he appeared on the screen. Sans went over to where she was at. She was in the dining room and Asriel and Papyrus were there. The phone was covered around with bones as Asriel stood in front of Julia as if the phone could attack Julia. He picked up the phone with magic and looked at the screen.

~You are not her.

“long time no see... uncle.” There was almost a growl to the last word.

“i’m going to say this one time. stay away from my daughter.”

~She is not your daughter.

“yes she is. you have no right. i don’t care what you think either. if i even sense your presence anywhere near her you will be fertilizer. do i make myself clear?”

~She will be back with me soon. Don’t get attached to my items.

“she’s not yours. not anymore. you come around here or send any more of those machines and you will learn first hand why i am the successor.” That was as close as he was likely to get, for the moment, to admitting outright he was the Judge with Julia in the room.

~Do you think I would let all my hard work disappear?

“don’t give a flip about your work. it’s not important.” 

~Don’t worry I wouldn’t hurt that beautiful soul of hers. She is the key.

“i’m not repeating myself. hack anything here again and you’ll be up to your ears in viruses before you can blink.” He then ended the transmission by shutting off the phone and then he removed the SD card and crushed it.

“i’ll replace the card.” He handed the phone back to Asriel.

“Don’t worry about it. It is trash.” Asriel was holding Julia in his arms as she seemed so scared. Sans pulled out his own phone, tossing the useless one aside.

Sans: dad. get over here please i’m going to need your help.

Gaster: Give me five minutes and I will be there. 

Sans: fair enough. cyd is bein’ an ass. so for safety sake i’ll be at the door.

Gaster: I will be there right now!

Frisk went over to Julia checking her over and took her from Asriel and Julia clung to Frisk for dear life recalling what he said to her.

Sans went over to the door while Frisk went over to soothe their daughter. Sans also shot off a text to Alphys.

Sans: need a bit of help. I have a crushed SD card that has an unwanted visitor call on it. i’d like you to trace it if you can, at the very least... block the id from ever transmitting to anyone’s phones that you know, as well as my family.

Alphys: I told y-you before a-advertisers can’t be p-permantly blocked. 

Sans: it’s not an ad al. it’s a monster and he’s threatening my child.

1 item attached.

Alphys: S-say no m-more. My nieces and nephews are a-always top priority. 

Sans: knew i could count on ya.

“Sans.” Frisk went over to Sans leaving Julia with Papyrus who was now trying to solve the horoscopes with her. He looked over as he put the phone back into his pocket.

“hmm?” 

“He told her that no matter how far or where she goes he will find her. That is what made her scream. She said it was like a scary movie.” 

“yeah. I imagine it is, but we’ve got help he likely hasn’t counted on. being that he’s been out of the loop for over a decade. al is the best when it comes to technological wonders, she’ll keep him from ever making a call here again. i also asked dad to get over here to update the protections. he said he’d be over asap.” Frisk took Sans’ hand and squeezed it.

“I am so glad we adopted her. Imagine if we didn’t…either she be dead or…” 

“i’d rather not imagine it.”

“You are right. I suppose mom and dad will be with your dad too.” 

“if he teleports, not likely.” Just as he finished his sentence there was a knock on the door. Sans went to answer it.

*Evening. Sans, Frisk. 

“c’mon in.” He had hesitated to open the door only a fraction of a second and that second he’d taken to scrutinize who was on the other side. Just to make sure. He could easily recognize his own father’s soul and the feel of his magic too.

Gregory was with Julia by this point though the tension between Papyrus and Gregory hasn’t let up too much they seemed to set their differences aside for Julia.

* What did my brother do? 

Gaster went into the dining room and the moment Julia looked at him and then did a double take. 

“scared the daylights out of my kid. according to them both... he’s done some... experimentations. nothing i know in detail and honestly... if i did know i might be enticed to hunt him down and use a thousand cuts technique on him before he dusts.” 

“His soul is different than gran- that monster. He looks like him but he isn’t him.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“that’s another thing... she can see souls. not sure if that’s a strange phenomenon or an orchestrated one.” 

*Let’s go to the other room. I think I might know what is going on.

“Why don’t you want to go to the other room?” Julia asked understanding skeleton. 

“great. but first let’s update the security system. i ain’t going to take the chance that he has the inherited ability. that’s one less nightmare i wanna have.” 

*Interesting. What other talents do you have little one? 

Gaster went over to Julia and looked at her with curiosity.

“dad, don’t get distracted!” 

*Sorry, I just haven’t met a individual that understood me before.

“neither have i. first the system, then we can all talk.” 

*Let’s go.

Gaster followed Sans.  Sans led him to the master bedroom, pressing a hand to the wall to pull up the MHUD. He then pressed his hand to the holographic like pad that appeared, his magic rippled over his fingers and the panel glowed green. It was now awaiting for the new magic dna to be added into its system. 

“i figure if anyone can replicate his magic signature to a near fault, you’d be the one.” 

*Actually that would be your daughter I think. That is what I was going to talk to you about. I think my brother fused his magic with your daughter. 

“that explains the strength of her magic then. crap... well i can hold the panel open for a while, but i have to be here to do so.” 

*I know what we need to do is just allow her special dna into the system. If the system says that it is clear but foreign magic outside of our own will be the one detected. I think that is the best bet for all of us.

Sans nods. 

“let’s get her in here then. should be simple.”

*Exactly.

Julia and Papyrus were having fun deciphering the horoscopes when Gaster retrieved Julia. Sans stayed in the room while Gaster went to fetch the girl. 

*Come along Julia. There is something in the bedroom I want to show you.

“Woah. That is seriously crazy if you think I will let you an old skeleton take a little girl to a bedroom alone.” Gregory said with a scowl.

*Right let me try that again. I need you Julia alone in the master bedroom. It is vital.

“Nope.” 

*Fine, Julia as my grand daughter you must do as I tell you. Now go up to the master bedroom where I will meet you in private.

“That is it. Where is Sans?” Gaster had enough as he just used his hands to push the wolf out of the way and grab Julia in one of the hands and used his magic to send the girl up.

“what’s taking so long?” Sans calls from the bedroom. Julia floated into the room as one of the hands covered her mouth preventing her to scream.

“so you’re what’s up huh princess?” Sans walked over to the hand, tapping it to indicate for it to let go so he could catch her. The hand disappeared and she landed into his arms. 

“That was scary dad. Grandpa wanted me alone in his room. Fluffy kept saying no.”

“i think he meant he wanted you meet with us alone. i think he minced his words and your guardian thought he was being bad... so he didn’t want to comply.” 

“So Fluffy was being good?” 

“yes, because it’s his job to make sure you’re safe.” 

“You know despite his soul being almost grey. I knew he would be a nice monster like you dad because I seen that he had a nice sister. Fluffy is nice.” 

“he’s had a rough life. so it’s easy to see why he’d be that way, but he is nice.” 

“Your dad’s soul is not too bad but your soul seems whiter than your dad’s soul.” 

“hmmm, well probably due to life kiddo. you’ll understand more when you’re older. now then, i need ya to do something for me. it’s not hard okay?” 

“Okay! I will make a pinkie swear.” She stuck out her pinkie thinking he wanted her to promise something. He chuckles.

“not a promise sweetheart.” He summoned the panel again. 

“just need ya to put your hand on this. it won’t hurt, might tickle though.” Julia reached out keeping one arm wrapped around his neck and pressed her hand on the panel. The panel hummed to life the moment she touched it, it was warm as it scanned the magic it was being given to process. As the panel processed the different kinds of magic she had, it showed not only skeleton but a few other monster magic that she was infused with. 

Sans wasn’t too surprised when he saw this on a small display that popped up and he filed the others under “standby” then moved the skeleton magic under “threat.”

“okay hun, ya can take your hand off.” 

“That tickled.” Julia was snickering the whole time and removed her hand.

“i did say it might.” He set her down.

“Dad, am I causing problems?” 

“no. you’re fine sweetheart. go play and tell fluffy i’m not mad at him for causing a delay okay?” Julia yawned while she nodded. and it was then when Sans realized it was already 9:30 pm. The day went so fast. 

“hmmm, it’s later than i thought. maybe you should go get ready for your story.” 

“Story!” Julia said sleepily but at the same time there was a little excitement in her voice as she screamed downstairs before heading to her room.

“Fluffy! Dad is not mad at you for keeping that … one from getting me in a room alone with him. I am getting ready for bed now!” Gregory looked at Gaster who finally let him go when he heard that Julia was finished.

“Thanks perv. Geez. I am going to talk to Sans now.” Gregory said dusting himself off as he head up to Sans, not before tripping over something purple. He only saw for a brief moment but he swore it was a hand but Gaster appeared preoccupied with something to even look like he did it. Gregory went upstairs to visit Sans.

“Hey Sans your dad is- interesting. Anyways what did he want with her anyways?” 

“my uncle is causing trouble... he’s the one who scared her. he had infused her with his own magic... which was a stupid move on his part. i could filter it out and add it to the magic that isn’t allowed here so not only can he not teleport in now... if he does get into the house, his magic will be neutralized. basically... he’ll fuck himself over trying to get to her.”

“Damn. Your uncle sounds like a messed up monster.” 

“considering he performed experiments on a child... yeah, that’s the pg version of my opinion of him.”

“Is he the same scientist that works on robots?” 

“yup. or rather the one who built those ones that we saw.”

“I never met him but I heard of him at home. My “boss” that human that held my sister hostage had me help him grab that one human woman but she wasn’t the only one that went into his apartment. I didn’t help him grab other monsters but the family didn’t seem surprised when they had a monster hostage. Then again when I met his wife she was pretty out of it and I knew they had a kid but I never met her either until later.” 

“i see. what do you know?” 

“Like about your uncle or how many monsters I smelled in various places that they have been? I know your uncle, well the scientist, was creating different bots some rumors I heard from over there that there was a robot mosquito even but I don’t believe that it is true.” 

“wouldn’t put it past him after seeing those androids. though the security system i have set up knocks out surveillance drones or any technological spy devices for at least fifty yards.” 

“Geez, maybe that is why I feel so protective of her. Does she have my sister’s magic in her? What other powers does she have now?” 

“perhaps. i didn’t look actually. let’s see. i’m sure you’ll recognize if she does.” He summoned the panel, it hummed when he put his hand on it and tapped the ‘standby’ section. Showing the other the magic signatures. There had to be at least 50 plus signatures there but he pointed it out right away.

“look familiar?” 

“There… He didn’t just kidnap her to use her as a bargaining chip. He stole her magic as well.” 

“yup, and what’s more... she got attached to you after she saw your soul.” He closed the menu.

“Julia… saw how dark my soul was?” 

“yup. she’s seen mine too... though i don’t know if she’s pieced anything together because before i adopted her.... i met her before. once.”

“I think she might know what I did because she said one time ‘I forgive you.’ I don’t know.” 

“possibly, or at least suspect you might since our sins aren’t exactly written on our souls. could be she just noticed your gray soul and decided that was a possible reason. 

“My soul should be black as tar. I did horrible things that night and nothing I can take back. I will not let your uncle take her away. I don’t know if it is true that humans can heal their soul but I won’t let your uncle hurt Julia in any form.” It was a rumor Gregory heard that humans were like plants in a way that a part of their soul could be taken away and it can be okay. Not that he ever tested that theory but it was a rumor and he wasn’t putting too much stock in it.

“you’re a better monster than you think you are kid. if you were that far gone, you wouldn’t be here now.” 

“That is right you and the Judge are best friends. Man I wish I had connections like that. I probably would have been able to dust that human and get my sister back right away.” Gregory thought how cool it would be to be the Judge’s sidekick. Frisk was sitting with Asriel and Papyrus downstairs with Gaster explaining to him how his phrasing got him in so much trouble. Sans chuckled.

“close... but no.” He looked at the wolf before him, he seemed to be considering something. 

“Then… no... wait maybe… no.” Gregory looked at him thinking of the impossible.

“figure it out did you?” 

“Why didn’t you dust me that night if you are the Judge?” Sans’ grin widened a little.

“like i said... you aren’t that far gone. the job is to get rid of not just anyone who does something bad... but those who truly cannot be redeemed.” 

“Did you make him suffer? He deserved to suffer for what he did to my sister.” Gregory thought about how his sister was taken from him and his family. The chaos it caused because of it.

“no. because in the end. he still had a shred of kindness. it’s how i found your sister.” 

“I can’t believe a monster like that would even spare- I wouldn’t even call him a monster, a creature of filth, would even spare a monster. What reason would he even do it?” 

“i don’t know, but this job isn’t for those who would judge so quickly. the weight of the soul can be light or heavy... and even if a thousand sins are done, a soul might still be pure, if the reasoning behind the sins is sound.” 

“Damn that was deep or something. Profound that is the word profound. I guess he had to have a reason that he would put his daughter through all this. That can’t be good for a human to go through all that.” 

  
  


“no, it’s not. it will likely impact her life even after we get this mess sorted out.” 

“You don’t think it will shorten it will it?” Gregory seemed very concerned even though if that was the case his job would be finished faster he was fond of her and to see her die because of another monster’s experiments would be a tragedy for a sweet young soul.

“eh, the opposite is more likely.” 

“That is great! I mean. Yeah whatever. My job will just last what seems like an eternity.” He may have ended sounded like he didn’t want to do this but his smile betrayed him and his ears even perked up when he heard that she will be around.

“I mean it is good because her brother and sister will need her of course.” Sans chuckled.

“your soul will always betray you. i spared you for several reasons, that right there is just one of ‘em.” 

“Just don’t let her know that I am a softy. I will lose my tough reputation around her. I don’t have much but she sorta fears and respects me.”

“she won’t hear it from me, but i think she’s got you pegged already.” 

“Great… I swear I thought for sure I could at least fool a kid. It shouldn’t be that hard right? I guess I need to just keep up the act for everyone else then. Papyrus doesn’t like me and Asriel well I think he distrusts me and your dad I am not sure to be honest where he stands. Frisk is another one too. I don’t know her feelings but I don’t think she likes me too much.”

“Dad! Can I have my bedtime story? Mom says I need to go to sleep but I don’t want to without my bedtime story.” Julia yelled with a whiny tired tone.

“guess i’d better see to the princess, we can talk more later... and everyone but the little princess knows. dad is weird and give paps time eh? he doesn’t know your secret like i do, so he’s being harder than usual.” He shrugs a little and heads out of the room.

“Thanks and yeah we will talk later.” That was one for the books for Gregory, as he was in shock to hear that Sans was the Judge. Frisk was trying the best she could to get Julia to go to sleep. She refused to lay down on the bed but at least Frisk got her cleaned up and dressed for the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

“Please Julia. I am so tired myself and I am pretty sure I pulled a couple stitches out. I need you to lay down and get ready for bed.” Julia refused shaking her head no as Frisk glanced at her belly noticing couple splotches of red coming through. It wasn’t too bad and if worse comes to worst she could use super glue on the wound but it was the fact it was just another thing on the list.

“go to bed hun, this is kinda my job.”

“Alright. I will meet you in the bedroom. I let Gaster spend the night. He is sleeping on the couch.”

“i’m good with that. don’t forget to get patched up. fluffy won’t be happy if you don’t.” 

“Yeah because his nose is very very sensitive and he would be doing that face.” Julia tried to mimic it as Frisk head for the door.

“Can’t have that can we? Goodnight Julia.”

“Goodnight mom. I love you!” It never ceased to amaze her how those three little words from either Sans or Julia moved her as she smiled back at her daughter.

“I love you too, sleep well.” Frisk left the two of them alone and Julia looked at Sans and handed him the book Pippi Longstockings adventures.

“figured you had time to make a choice. sorry about the delay.” He took the book and settled down in his usual spot and began to read the story. 

“It is okay Dad… you tell the stories really good and I enjo-“

“Shhh… I Am Trying To Listen To The Story As Well.” The voice came from outside of the door interrupting Julia complimenting her dad’s story telling.

“Come on Papyrus it is her bedtime. We shouldn’t interrupt.” Asriel could be heard trying to convince his mate to leave the pair alone. Sans chuckles a little.

“But This Is A Great Story And Sans Used To Read It To Me. I Really Enjoy This Story Very Much.”

“You can join us if you want Uncle Papyrus.” Julia said and without a second word Papyrus was snuggled up to Julia in the bed with Asriel coming into the room shoving his hands into his jeans looking a little out of place. The covers were tucked up to their necks and they both looked up at Sans with wonder and curiosity even though Papyrus heard this story several times over. Sans looked over at Asriel giving him a smile and, what the other two didn’t see, a wink, before he went back to telling the story. Papyrus was as invested as Julia was and eventually neither of them couldn’t stay awake and found themselves asleep with Julia nuzzled up to her uncle resting her head under his chin and him wrapping one arm around her. It was beyond adorable.

“Okay that was worth the story.” Asriel said quietly as he took his phone out and started to take photos. Sans nodded in agreement.

“Did you take some photos? Frisk will want to see this. Oh you should post this on monstergram Alphys will just love this.” Asriel was loving this almost too much as he thought his mate looked so cute with his niece. Sans chuckles softly and motions for quiet. He took at least a couple pictures himself. When they got done taking photos Asriel realized that he would have to wake his mate if he wanted for him to go to bed with him but to do that he might accidentally wake up Julia as well.

“I guess she wins him tonight though to be honest I don’t know how well I am going to sleep without him. It is funny how you get used to feeling them near you. I know you probably are creeped out by me saying that but I don’t mean it in a sexual way. I think you would know what I mean.” Asriel said quietly to Sans. Papyrus brought out a side out of him that made him more open than usual, which was still something that he was trying to get used to. Papyrus was sleeping soundly with Julia smiling as she slept.

“Maybe this is better anyways it might let her sleep better knowing someone is with her especially after your Uncle is acting like he is.”

“yeah. i do. when pap was little... he used to sleep next to me. got used to it for a long while until he got older... it was a hard change. and let us hope it does. might be another reason she didn’t want to sleep, not that i blame her.”

“I don’t blame her either. She was so scared, Papyrus ran to her as fast as he could I followed closely behind. He grabbed the phone from her and tossed it at the table then used the bones to surround it while I tried to comfort her…” Asriel flushed a little as he recalled the scene.  _ It was pretty amazing and the way he took control and was so protective it was really a turn on. I was going to shower him in kisses tonight but I guess it can wait until tomorrow. _

“I was really proud to be his mate. To know that he is capable of not only caring for himself but to risk his life to help others it is great qualities that was taught to him.” 

“yeah. it’s part of what makes him so great.” He murmurs as he puts the book away.

“I am going to bed. I will see you tomorrow Sans.” Asriel went over to Papyrus and gently brushed his skull with his hand and placed a loving kiss on top of his skull before leaving him rest. He loved Papyrus deeply and it showed as he left the room and headed to his own bed. Sans smiled a little and left the room behind him.

Frisk was trying to fix her stitches up and was cursing because it stung to do it. She was prideful and didn’t want to ask anyone to help her to fix it up.  Sans noticed, even if she said nothing. He went back to his bedroom, looking for her.

“Fuck… this fucking stings…” Frisk muttered slamming her hand on the sink. She used peroxide on the wound to make sure it was clean and she was cursing as it stung. He moved behind her after a moment, having found her. Hands gently resting on her sides, a very tiny bit of magic soothing the pain a bit. Frisk flushed as she was topless and only wearing a bra but she wasn’t going to complain as the pain eased up.

“Hey, how did story time go Romeo?” 

“went pretty well, one daughter and brother asleep.” He chuckled a little.

“You got them to sleep together? Well at least your brother is content. How is my brother holding up?” Frisk teased as she put the surgical glue on top of the stitches fixing things up. She couldn’t help but lean back into him and just enjoy his company. This day sucked but at the end of the day he was the one that she could count on. She hoped that one day he would be able to think of her that way. 

“hmm, not sure but he seemed that he was going to be alright.” He joked lightly in response. He pulled out his phone with one hand and pulled up one of the pictures then held the phone for her to see. 

“Oh my gosh that is so adorable. I missed such a precious moment. Julia really has taken a liking to you. Though I can see why as she feel so safe with you.” Frisk trailed off but she loved the pictures as she sent several of them to her cell so that she can get them printed.

“yeah, but that’s true for you too. she depends on us both in different ways and for different things. just like our twins will.” He nuzzled against her shoulder, holding her close. She smiled as she rubbed his arms.

“You keep this up and we won’t be going to bed mr. Well not in the sense how beds… okay that sounded sexier in my head.” 

“i got the idea and i understand that one, a lot of things sound better in our head than out loud.”

“By the way I never did figure out the riddle you made I just ended up making scuff marks at dead ends so I wouldn’t go down the same path more than 20 times.” Frisk turned around to face him and placed some kisses around his neck.

“figured you could sweetheart.” He murmurs, drawing her against him as he shivers a little. 

“Are you up for this? I mean with you carrying and all. I don’t know if your hormones are as crazy as mine are but let me know.”

“not sure how crazy they are, but i’m sure about spending a little time devoting to you.” Frisk smiled as she kissed him passionately as she slowly walked them back to the bed she unhooked her bra making it easier for him to remove it later. She then proceeded to let her hands roam his body. 

“Just be careful around the stitches okay? They are a little sensitive still.” Frisk muttered as she kissed his neck and began to push up his shirt to rub his ribs showering him in love. He nuzzled against her, he’d be gentle and loving. It didn’t take long for his shirt to be tossed aside and that is when she got to for the first time that day take a good look at her baby. The baby seemed to be floating in a magical belly that Sans had magically made out of thin air. It took a little bit of his magic and a tiny bit of his soul to make but it was worth it and the baby seemed like it was growing normally to Frisk. She gently touched his newly formed belly and placed loving kisses all over it. It was her way to not only show her love for him but how even now that he was pregnant that he was so handsome and amazing of a being he is.

“They are so beautiful.” Frisk mutters into his Sans’ ear canal.

“But it helps they have such a handsome wonderful mate to base their looks off from.” She kissed his neck resuming to show him affection.

“a beautiful one too, they’re part of you too, sweetheart, even if the magic isn’t.”

“I know. I hope they get the best of us.” They made love to each other throughout the night making sure that both were completely satisfied and sleeping in each other’s arms. Sleeping more soundly then they had been in for awhile. It seemed that, despite the argument, their love was still brighter than the sun between them. 

The next day Julia and Papyrus went outside to discover a ugly snowman it was slouched over and both Papyrus and Julia disapproved of the look. With great effort they move the snowman up and fixed it up making it look like Papyrus.

“This looks awesome Uncle Papyrus!” Last night was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Not only when she woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares was he there to comfort her but he allowed her to wear his scarf that he got from Sans.

Last Night

_ “Are you sure? You always wear this scarf.” Papyrus wrapped it around her neck gently and knelt down to talk to her face to face. _

_ “My Brother Made This For Me When We Were Little And We Had No Money. He Raised Me And Taught Me Right From Wrong. He Is To Me More My Mother And Father Than My Parents Ever Were For Me.” Julia glanced down at the scarf and wrapped it higher up as she started to cry. _

_ “Sans is more of a dad to me too than my own dad and Frisk is more of a mom than my mom was. If that is the case and that Sans is your dad than you are my older brother. Right?” She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she came to that conclusion. He thought about it and smiled. _

_ “As Your New Older Brother I Get To Tell You Secrets. That Scarf Is Special. Sans Told Me As Long As I Wore It I Always Had Him By My Side So As Long As You Wear It…” _

_ “Dad is with me!” Julia hugged Papyrus and he returned the gesture. _

_ “Thanks for spending the night Uncle Papyrus. I was too scared to sleep alone.” _

_ “It Was Fun To Hang Out With You Little One And If This Makes You Feel Safe Me Sleeping In The Bed With You. I Can Continue This Until We Catch Uncle. Would You Like That?” She nodded and nuzzled up to her Uncle in the bed again falling asleep feeling safe with him. Papyrus placed a sweet loving kiss on her forehead and he remembered the spell that Sans put on him when he was a kid to protect him from an extreme hit. It would use a lot of magic but to him it was worth it as she was surrounded with a orange glow. _

So here was Julia wearing her new winter jacket and the red scarf wrapped around her neck with Papyrus making snowman version of Julia next to the snowman that they found. This was all done around 8 am before the rest of the household was even up. Little did they know if they would have cleared off the snowman they first saw that a familiar robot was underneath. Mettaton was coming over to visit when the programming had malfunctioned and he froze there, covered in snow. Gregory showed up around 8 and looked at the two.

“Really? Don’t you think it is early to make a snowman?”

“Well we were just fixing up the snowman monster. He was not moving so Papyrus and I fixed him up and he looks like Paps and we made another snowman to be right next to make it look like me.”

“A snowman monster huh? Okay and where is my snowman?” Gregory asked seeing he was not in the picture. 

“Are you guys hearing something? I swear I keep hearing something.”  Sans came out onto the front porch.

“hey, you guys having fun  _ chillin’ _ out?” 

“Yeah dad! We fixed up a snowman monster and we made a version of me.” 

“a snowman monster? does it talk too?” He asks curious if she would give the monster a voice.

“I don’t know. The snowman was slouched over and Fluffy says he keeps hearing things now. Maybe he can speak snowman.” 

“well... i guess that explains it, but i think we need to get your snow monster inside.” 

“Wouldn’t That Kill The Snow Monster?” Papyrus asked.

“nah. if it is a snow monster the magic they have keeps ‘em nice and cold.” 

“Cool pfffttt… cool. Dad I made a funny!” Julia ran over to Sans and had to repeat it like he totally didn’t hear it the first time.

“So I said cool like in cold see!”  He chuckles and smiles at her. He walks over then to the “snow monster” out of curiosity.

“c’mon, let’s get our guest inside.” 

“I keep hearing ‘it is me you guys! Hello. Can’t you hear me? Tell me I am not crazy.” Gregory says looking around.

“heh, you’re not crazy. this snow monster looks a lot like a celebrity i know of. so i figure you’re not out there and he is a robot... with the security, he could just be stuck.” 

“You Are Right We Shaped It To Look Like Me!” Sans noticed that Papyrus’ scarf wasn’t on him but now wrapped around his daughter’s neck.  He wondered about that, but he didn’t say anything because he figured it was probably something between the two of them. He used his magic to hoist the “snow monster” up and into the house. Julia went over to Papyrus and took his hand and they followed Sans in with Gregory in the rear cleaning out his ear still doubting what he heard. Frisk ran downstairs and was just about to tell Sans that she couldn’t find Julia when they walked inside.

“Oh dear… I thought Julia… Oh thank goodness. Okay ASRIEL SHE IS HERE! We can stop looking.” Apparently, Frisk thought the worst had happened and got Asriel to help search for her daughter as well. Frisk ran down and checked over Julia and glanced at the snowman that Sans was moving in. Then she gave a look towards Gregory and Papyrus that said she was upset with them.

“Gregory please grab some towels because we are going to have water everywhere in a moment and both of you should know better to not take Julia out without telling us first. Julia give back Papyrus’ scarf back and say thank you.”


	15. Chapter 15

“But mom. It is a gift. He said that dad made it for him when he was a kid and that dad said that it would keep him safe and now I have that protection myself.” Sans could see the protection spell he cast on the scarf was still there and so was a new one from Papyrus.

“Oh, I didn’t know, but sweetheart please don’t leave the house without telling me okay?” 

“yeah... that was years ago. when pap was still a babybones.” Sans smiled a little.

“anyway, sit tight snow buddy.” He teleported to his workshop then came back with a cain of oil, had to make sure the parts didn’t rust or something. By that time there was a pile of towels near the frozen robot and Sans picked one up to get to work getting rid of the water and adding oil in its place to lubricate the parts. 

*What is going on? I made breakfast and no one showed up. Is everything okay? What is with the snowman?

“more like a snowbot.” Gaster walked over and looked at Mettaton after he rubbed off a huge chunk of snow removing it off his face.

“still working on thawing him out, but should only take a little while to get him functioning again.” 

*I see that but why did he show up?

“dunno, but i wager he’ll tell us once he’s not stuck.” A knock came at the door and before they could stop Julia she was already heading for the door. 

“who’s at the door?” Sans asks.

“I don’t know it is a lady.” Julia looked through the window and was about to open the door.

“let me handle it then, come over here and wipe down your snowman for me.” 

“Okay dad!” Julia ran over to the snowman.  Sans passed her the towel he had and went to the door. A female cheetah monster was at the door holding a folder and glancing through it as and was wearing a pair of glasses.

“hello. something i can help you with?” He had no idea who this monster was.

“Hi, my name is Sarah Wilson. I am here for two reasons one I am looking for my boss Mettaton he went missing last night and I wondered if you spotted him.” 

“yup, not all i’ve  _ spotted _ today. c’mon in. he’s just  _ chillin’ _ on the couch.” 

“Indeed.” She glanced at him oddly not catching the puns right away as they head to the living room.

“Ah… frozen got it, chilling… anyways I have another job here which I think I think my boss came here to warn you about, about me. See I am working with the government and I have to say they are very interested in Julia and Frisk. I am here because they feel that the family may feel at ease with another monster than with another human.” 

“while your observations are correct, i don’t think the government needs to have any hand in anything to do with either my mate or my child.” 

“I am not the type to mince words or to make you think that I am anything but what I am.”

“not saying you are. simply saying that the government of humans needs to know when to reign in their curiosity... after all, they created the saying “curiosity killed the cat.” did they not?” 

“They did. I am here for a reason though. It is because I heard a rumor though that Julia is being hunted. We have a way to aid your search to take down the monster who is after her. In return they want me to work with the scientist who will be exploring her genetic code. She is unique I heard.” 

“it’s the monster that was doin' that sort of proding in the first place that’s trying to hunt her down now. she was rescued by the Judge from a building that was burnt to the ground, along with a monster, while out on a mission and with her blood relatives having perished, i asked the queen if i could adopt her as my own. that’s the short of it.” 

*I believe she meant me. 

“dad, you’re not prodding my child. she’s family for cryin’ out loud and she’s far too young to be of the age of consent for that sort of thing.” 

*I don’t think you don’t understand what I would do. Plus she has so much hidden within her that it would be a shame to let it go to waste. I know my brother did something to her but to deny that would be a shame.

“dad.” He gave his father an annoyed look. As he focused on his father he didn’t realized that Julia went over to Sarah and looked her over with a serious look.

“Why do you want me to get experimented on lady?”

“Julia come over here. Don’t talk to that lady.” Frisk said as Sarah looked at Julia with curiosity.

“Who says I want to experiment on you? I am supposed to be there to observe. I have no ill will against you at all. I am the fastest monster that I know so far and if I was a bad monster I would grab you and take you so far away within a couple of moments. Aren’t you afraid of me?” Sarah asked looking at Julia and Gregory was holding Julia’s shoulder and glared down at Sarah with a growl. Papyrus and Asriel stood at her other shoulder.

“Why should I? I am surrounded by family. My family wouldn’t let anyone hurt me.” Julia said with pride.

“I see that.” Sarah says as she glanced over at Mettaton noticing him getting defrosted to the point his head could move.

“Do you think I am trying to cause trouble?” Sarah asked with a smirk on her face.

“Go ahead and move little kitty and we will see who will be climbing up a tree.” Gregory growled. Sarah was just calmly writing down notes ignoring the dog monster which made him more agitated. Frisk went over, grabbed Julia and moved her away from Sarah who didn’t move.

“Umm… hey would anyone help me. Oh hello Sarah. I see you beat me here. In a way.” Sarah calmly got up and moved past the monsters and went over to Mettaton who yelled at her. With a smirk Sarah took several towels and ran around Mettaton so many times it created a small tornado and when she stopped Mettaton was completely dry but at the same time time Gregory forced her to stop because he stood in front of her with his claws against her neck. 

“Here I thought dog’s bark is worse than their bite?” Sarah said without flinching.

“You smell weird. I don’t trust you.” Gregory said with a growl. 

“Hey kid. I don’t know who you are but don’t hurt my assistant.” Gregory glanced at Mettaton and was trying not to be star struck by seeing Mettaton in person.

“relax, both of you.” Sans had mostly been observing himself.

“if she was any threat i wouldn’t have let her in. also, gregory here is kinda attached to his charge. i’ll thank you not to antagonize him on purpose.” 

“I see that. I think the puppy needs a shock collar if he acts like that then.” Sarah said flicking her tail. 

“and then you would need a muzzle since apparently you don’t know when to hold your tongue.” Sans was hardly amused, but he wasn’t agitated.

“Well this is my assistant Sarah. She likes to do a lot of other things. I made her join as many things as I could when she was growing up. I basically adopted her.” Mettaton wrapped his arms around Sarah’s shoulder she rolled her eyes and glanced over at Sans.

“I think you would do best to be humble in this situation.” Asriel said to Sarah as he sat on the couch.

“i have to agree, a bit of humility at least in the presence of royalty would do you some good.” 

“I really want one thing really.” Sarah says.

“mmmhmmm... and yet you have yet to ask what any of us want.” 

“We really are trying to get the magic from Julia because she does have magical traces of monsters.”

“yup. among others.” 

“Yes but we are looking for a certain monster a scientist that messed with several monsters. I am working with the government to take him down. The human mysteriously died and we have to believe that he was connected as he has the ability to transport in and out.”

“know that too. not much of a mystery if you’re talking about her human father.” 

“Wait… my dad is dead? I know mom is but my dad is too?” Julia asked thinking that he was in prison.

“sorry princess, but that is what happened that night, before you were rescued by the Judge.”

“I feel like I should be sadder, but I am not.” 

“it’s hard to care for those who use you instead of taking care of you, like they are meant to.” Julia moved over to Sans and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her gently.

“Well you been everything I always wanted my dad to be. You are my dad. He may have gotten me from a stork or from mommy somehow but you are my dad and I love you.” Julia nuzzled close to him holding him. 

“love ya too princess.” He kissed her forehead gently. Frisk smiled lovingly at this as she sent love through their bond.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking if I can take your child to extract the different magic out of her?” Sarah asked as Mettaton shook his head no behind her. 

“i think i do. if you want a sample of that magic i can more easily provide it myself. i neither know nor trust you. regardless of your soul.” Julia didn’t say anything about Sarah or Mettaton’s soul because she didn’t trust them because she didn’t know them.

“so metta, why exactly did you drop by?” 

“Well Sarah won’t tell you this…” Sarah glanced at him as he moved to clamp her hands and legs together making her fall to the ground.

“But my Sarah has a mole on the back of her neck and she works also with child services. This Sarah looks like Sarah but … this is not Sarah.” 

“Pffttt.. I am Sarah. Who else would I be? I got that mole removed. I don’t get what it is going on. I am trying to stop this guy not help him.” 

“so then what branch of the government do you work for then?” Sans asked, just watching the two. Sarah paused for a moment as she tried to think as that wasn’t a common question she got.

“uh huh... work for the government huh? anyone who does would be able to answer that question without hesitation.” 

“I don’t work for the government. I am a actor who loves to learn history.” Mettaton says. 

“She is supposed to be working with the FBI and Monster and Human Children Services.” 

“That is what I am then.” Sarah says looking up at Gregory who looked at Sans. 

“and if she actually did, that would have been the answer.” 

“What do you want? I rather just go back now. I obviously have no chance taking that child with me now.” 

“how about starting with the truth?” 

“I am the clone of Sarah. I was raised for this purpose. I am not like her in some ways and that disappoints my master.” 

“clearly, no such thing as a perfect clone. at any rate, were you given a name?”

“Tell that to my master. I was given no name. I been without one.”

“that’s a shame, princess. what do you think would be a good name for her?” 

“I think she needs a good name too. Hmm… Spot. Her name is spot because she is covered in dots.” Gregory busted out laughing. 

“Spot? Oh lord your name is worse than mine.” 

“Spot- is that really a name I get to keep? I thought the moment you heard my intentions you would dust me.” 

“don’t laugh g. not nice. and yeah, you can keep the name.” 

“You knew didn’t you little girl, from the beginning about me. Didn’t you?” 

“You have the same brand like I do.” Julia says softly.

“brand?” Sans looks at his daughter. What did she mean? She showed her ear and it was clipped a little bit but on the back of her ear was a bone tattoo. Spot had the clipped ear and if he would see a bone tattoo. It was a magical tattoo.

“Here dad. See?” 

“It is his mark isn’t it?” Spot says glancing up at Julia and looking around.

“I was supposed to bring her in because the scientist said that if I bring her in that he would be able to create monster souls and that I can live longer than my current soul can stand at this moment.”

“So you are going to die?” Julia asked looking at the cheetah monster.

“I suppose that is what I am saying in a way but you are safer here than with him. I am using quite a bit of my soul. If I would just go through the actions I would have some time but I didn’t think it mattered at this point.”

“in other words he’s trying to make an actual artificial soul. something that is currently not probable. i imagine he was hoping that by following the guidelines of an old legend that he would be able to achieve it by combining human magic with that of monsters.” 

“I believe that is what he is trying to do. I am sorry. Please summon the Judge. I want my demise be at least legit like a monster but not like this. I don’t want to dust because I was a failed experiment.”

“a word of advice for you. the circumstances of one’s birth does not measure their worth, but rather, what they choose to do with that gift.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“What can I do? I only have less than a month to do something. I can’t have a life outside of this.” 

“life isn’t determined by how long you live, but what you do with the time you have. you’re here now. you can do whatever you believe is best at the moment. you can think for yourself. you are no one but yourself. an individual.” 

“I don’t think we should release her though.” Mettaton commented as he looked at the chained monster on the ground. 

“She might go back to her master and this might become a disaster.

“i don’t think she will. what do you think about this princess?” 

“I think she should be free. Dad trusts Fluffy and I do too and he did something bad too at one point. So we should give her a chance too.” 

“That is very humbling to be pardoned by a child.” Mettaton released Spot and she nodded at Mettaton’s statement.

“so. given everything you know, what would you like to do?” Spot got on a knee and bowed in front of Julia and Sans.

“I swear whatever I have left of my soul I dedicate it to you. I will find a way to contact the Judge and take him to the lab that I was supposed to take you my princess.” 

“i guess that means you should contact him, brother.” Sans says, glancing over at Asriel. Gaster seemed to be observing this entire thing in silence, thoughtful. His son, always ever the tactful one. Passing judgement without even revealing himself... indeed he had learned his job well. Perhaps a bit  _ too _ well. Asriel pretended to leave to contact the Judge as Gregory rolled his eyes.

“I still don’t trust her.” 

“Seriously? She just took a vow of servitude just a second ago.” Asriel said with a shake of his head as he walked out.

“you trust us though. trust that we know what we are doing g.” 

“Yeah, I trust you two.” Gregory said as Frisk left to make some snacks and found the breakfast that Gaster made.

“i’m kinda hungry about now, how about you princess? your grandpa said he made us breakfast."

“I am starving dad. My snowmonster became a snow robot monster.” 

“pff... yes he did.” He stood up and carried her towards the kitchen.

“you’re welcome to join us spot.”

“You sure? I … I would like that.” 

“c’mon then.” She joined them at the table and stared at the food.

“This is embarrassing but…”

“Eating for the first time is a weird experience.” Mettaton said taking a seat. 

“yeah, i suppose it can be. though i suppose cyd didn’t tell you that eating would help sustain you either. seeing as how only ghost monsters don’t need a steady supply to rejuvenate their magic.” 

“He never taught me how to eat but I was taught so many things. I saw videos on how to eat but… this will be my very first meal.” Spot smelled the food by shoving her nose in the pile of pancakes that was for everyone. Frisk glanced at her and held her tongue as she knew that it wasn’t her fault.

“You use a fork and that is how you eat!” Julia explained not really showing how it is done but grabbing a pancake that she just sniffed and cut it up for Spot and offered it over to Spot who glanced at her unsure if it was safe or not. Gregory could see her hesitating and grabbed a piece of the pancake and popped it into his mouth in front of Spot.

“Not bad pervert. I think the breakfast turned out pretty good.” 

“Pervert? Who Is The Pervert?”   
  


“That is a very good question. I didn’t think that you monsters and humans were perverts.”

“Oh I am, but only for my mate Sans.” Frisk teased.

“Frisk There Is A Child In This Room!” Sans chuckles.

“nothing wrong with having eyes only for your mate.” Sans replies. 

“But Being A Pervert Means She Thinks Of Dirtier Thoughts Of You.” Julia glanced over at Sans curiously.

“and that’s a problem... why?” Sans mused, wondering what his brother was trying to get at.

“Does that mean mom likes thoughts of you in dirt and mud?” 

“heh, no princess. it’s something for when you’re older.” He gently ruffled her hair.

“I Just Think That She Could Have Saved It For A Later Time. You Would Be Upset If Julia Ran Into Us That One Night When Me And Asriel Were Getting-“ Asriel returned in time to shove food into Papyrus' mouth to prevent him to say anything else.

“there’s a difference between  _ talking _ about that kinda loyalty and another thing to show it pap.” 

“Is Papyrus throwing mud with Asriel then? Is that what happened?” Julia glanced at Sans curiously.

“not that kinda dirty hun. like i said, you’ll understand when you’re older.” 

“There are different kind of perverts sweetheart but I was joking. I love your father very much and I think he is very handsome and kind so I like to flirt with him to make him happy. It is what couples do.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans neck loosely from behind.

“yup. mates do things like that to show their devotion. making those you love happy is how you show you love them. or, well, one of the ways.” 

“Ahh… then I am a pervert too! I love mom, dad, Uncle Paps, Uncle Asriel and Fluffy very much! Ummm… all of you are very handsome and… what else did you say mom?” Julia trialed off in the end, forgetting what Frisk said. Frisk leaned over, and she repeated what Frisk said, following her lead by having her say a few words at a time softly adding a few words.

“and you are nice too. I also think you guys also make me a better kid. I am glad to know you all. I love each one of you. Okay that is it. No, you don’t need to repeat that. Julia that is good enough. That is… oh I don’t need to say all that. Oh sorry.” Julia settled down again with Asriel starting to clap and the rest of the room applauded Julia.

“You know princess. Every famous speaker started with someone going in front of a small crowd and even though they are nervous say their peace.” Spot said gently from across the table. Gregory just rolled his eyes and looked at Julia, flustered that this new being gave the compliment he wanted to give Julia, but missed it by just mere moments.

“Thank you Spot. Mom… helped me a lot.” Julia smiles shyly and ate her breakfast. Frisk looked at Julia and tugged Sans to come with her for a moment. 

“Will you excuse me and Sans for a moment. I just need to talk to him for a moment.” Sans followed her.

“Sans, I can’t believe I am even thinking about this because she is so young but… I think your uncle is right. She is the key but not what he thinks. I think she can be a great leader. She made a grown adult monster humble herself to a servant and gain the attention of a room of monsters to her without even trying. Is that because of the magic or is that naturally her?”

“that’s just her. and maybe you’re right there.” 

“I won’t push her into the role but if she wants to truly be a princess. I will keep my role for her. I want her to be happy and if she is the key to unite monsters and humans and she enjoys it… Who am I to stand in her way?” 

“agreed, though i think that is mostly up to Asriel at this point.” 

“You are right. I am jumping the gun. I am sorry. I am just so amazed at my daughter. I think I gave my daughter a lot of credit. I might be one of those moms who see their child read and think to themselves they will be a genius. I still wanted to say something to you. I think the bond you have with our daughter is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. The fact that she said that about her real father and choose you it says something about how she views you. I think we will be okay parents after all. Let’s see if I get that moment; maybe not rejecting her biological mother, but to say that she loved me for such and such reason. I mean I know she loves me. I am doing it again ain't I? Okay, I don’t need her to say that. I think the Judge should go downstairs and meet up with Spot. Do you think she will live the month?”

“well, you rambled a little there and you’re right. though i don’t know about how long she’ll live. hmm, actually, if you go to one of the other rooms i can make a quick appearance as the Judge, put on a show i guess and we’ll see what happens after that.” 

“Hey can I make a small request?” Frisk smirked with a smile that had some mischievous undertones.

“Would it be wrong if I make a request that the Judge would come back afterwards and kiss me lovingly. It would be like getting kissed by a superhero.” Frisk nuzzled up to Sans trailing up her finger up his ribs up to his jaw where she cupped his face teasing the kiss but left him there heading to the restroom.

  
  


Downstairs was a heated argument about how to get Dr. Cyd.

“I think we should contact Undyne. She can skewer anyone from miles away.” Asriel says as Julia wanted to get away from the arguing and the violence as she grew up in this environment.

*We shouldn’t just dust my brother. He holds invaluable information. Some of the information is invaluable. 

“Perverted man I don’t care if he holds the secret to life in his hands. What he did to my master is enough for me to dust him on the spot.” Gregory said slamming his fist on the table. 

“I don’t know much about Dr. Cyd but if Gaster thinks he should be spared I think he should be spared.” Mettaton stood behind his friend and Papyrus didn’t know what side to take but he knew that he want Julia to be safe.

Damn she was a tease sometimes, but he loved her. He’d asked her to pick a room to stay in so it wouldn’t be obvious he was gone. She went into the restroom upstairs and hid there. There was a good reason as her hormones may have settled her morning sickness and her bladder were still off as her body was still adjusting to everything still.

**“there’s a lot of fuss over here.”** He walked over to the group from the front door, where he’d teleported to. Julia was hiding under the table and held her legs trying to pretend not to hear this dispute.

“Judge.” Spot and the rest of the room showed their respect by giving a small bow to him.

“Thank You For Responding To My Call It Is About This Monster Named Spot. She Would Like For You To Come With Her To A Lab That She Was Suppose To Take My Niece Ju- Julia Where Are You?” Papyrus glanced at the table realizing she wasn’t there sitting with the rest of them.

**“ah, i see. we have met before i believe.”**

“Hi Judge…” Julia whispered from under the table. 

**“and how are you?”**

“I… I am okay. I just d-don’t like fighting and this monster. He is a bad monster. He hurt me. I don’t like talking about him.” Julia wrapped the scarf tightly around her neck and held it close.

**“i don’t blame you.”** He shifted to peer beneath the table at the child.

“I will take her to her room. I didn’t realize she got affected that bad Judge. I been following your … advisement and I been watching Julia to the best of my ability.” Gregory didn’t want to say order in front of Julia as it was not something he wanted her to know he didn't want her to to think that he didn’t like her. He took her hand and led her to her room.

**“good to hear.”** He turned from the two to look at the cheetah.

**“i’m to follow you?”**

“Yes sir. I will take you now if you like. I will also pay my debt to all monsterkind. I … I tried to take an innocent to a place that would most likely get her- I won’t say as I fear what the truth may be.” Spot glanced at the Judge and sighed.

**“the truth can be elusive, sometimes hard to believe.”**

*I am coming as well. I want to see my brother. 

“It is the Judge’s choice and I can move as fast as the wind so that you may not be able to follow if he requests it.” 

*I request that the Judge allow me to see my brother then. I would like 10 minutes and we can head off. I want to grab some supplies to protect us. I don’t know what kind of traps can be there and I know some magic can be more fragile than others. 

Gaster was hinting at him being pregnant and that he could protect him.

**“very well. you may know this monster better than either of us.”** Sans was aware of the danger, but the longer he put this off the more danger it would be.

*We will reconvene in the living room Judge. I will be back.

**“agreed.”**

“I brought nothing so I guess I am ready.”

“Come With Me. Undyne And I Train All The Time. You Can Use My Stuff To Protect Yourself And Arm Yourself.” Papyrus took Spot to the other room and showed his stuff to protect her giving Sans a moment.

It gave him a chance to speak with Frisk while the two were off. He didn’t want to leave without her knowing. She was still in the bathroom and she was pretending to flirt with Sans with the mirror. He lightly rapped on the door she was behind, smiling to himself a little as he caught the last of what she was saying.

“Hey funny bones. Oh I meant… shoot. Who's there? Wow… all that practice and to fail so badly.” Frisk gently let her head boop the door letting him hear a knock on his side.

“just me.” Was the quiet reply. 

“Just me who?” 

“just me and you sounds like the perfect date.” He replies. Frisk opened the door and smiles.

“It really does. After this whole thing we should watch tv together as a date night.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“agreed. i’ve got a few moments before spot and dad are back in the living room. hopefully we can take care of all this quickly.“

“Wow, well I can try to do a quickie but neither of us would really get the full experience mr. Judge.” Frisk teased. 

“nah, i prefer to savor that. silly.” He chuckles.

“Hey can you seduce me in your sexy Judge voice?” Frisk raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

“sounds like a challenge. i think that will have to wait.”

“I think I need to rent a fog machine with your cloak… weew.” Frisk fanned herself as she could feel her face getting hot just thinking of it. He chuckles and gives her a quick kiss before he heads back to the living room.

“Hey stay safe okay! I love you.” But he was already gone before she said that and she sighed as she head downstairs to the living room. Papyrus had Spot wearing similar armor that Undyne usually wore and was given also a staff as well. Asriel looked over at Frisk and figured to keep up with the act.  Even if he hadn’t heard her though, his soul had and the bond reflected it. He was waiting for the two on the couch.

“Princess Frisk, the Judge is here to seek out this Dr. Cyd to protect your daughter. He has an escort of Gaster and Spot.”

“Very well. It is nice to meet you once more Judge. I am glad you made the request of having me and my mate to adopt Julia. She has been a blessing to us and with you seeking out Dr. Cyd to protect the royal heritage is a great honor that you must follow through.” 

**“Indeed, it is one i have not had so much of the burden in serving.”** He’d stood when they’d come over. Now he was just waiting for Gaster to return. Though he wondered what his father had in mind. Gaster finally arrived and he had filled his cell phone full of counter spells and test tubes to take samples as well.

“Are we ready?” Spot asked as there was a knock at the door than it was kicked in. Alphys and Undyne came in. It was apparent that is why Gaster wanted to delay this as he called Alphys hoping that she would side with him to protect his brother. 

**“hmmm captain, was that really necessary?”**

“Judge you know my style. Always make a scene and make the impression that lasts.” 

**“true, but you usually knock.”**

“I did then kicked in the door.” 

**“more than once is what i meant.”**

“Great, I will clean that up. Hi Alphys Undyne.” Frisk said starting to pick up the pieces of wood that flung everywhere from the kick. 

**“you do realize, captain. that kicking in a door renders the point of it to uselessness. not to mention compromises security.”**

“But you must admit it is pretty a kick ass way to get into a place!” He simply sighed in response to that.

“H-hi Judge! I h-have something f-for you. It is m-my gift to you.” Alphys took a knee and held a cloak clip that had the royal symbol on it. This was a special cloak clip that she made for him to protect the child. 

**“i appreciate it doctor.”**

“I w-will come a-along.” Alphys slipped him a small note as Gaster talked to Undyne and Spot. 

The note read:

Sans, 

He wants me to make sure you don’t dust your Uncle. I was supposed to make a bunch of ways to take samples. Don’t tell him this but I brought only things that will counter spells and traps. Plus food and medical supplies.

Alphys

(Amazing Aunt and adopted sister)

P.S. 

Don’t let Gaster know I gave you this note.

P.S.S.

Do you think I can show Sailor Moon to Julia next time I see her?

Sans tucked the note away quickly, muttering.

**“really? she’s too young. wait at least four years.”**

*Too young for what?

**“the doctor was suggesting a medical test but i thought the child still needed a bit more time to grow and adjust to her new life.”** He replies automatically.

“Yes I a-am sorry J-judge you are r-right. I just g-get too excited to l-learn about everything. I will r-respect your d-decision.”    
  


“We should get going. I won’t guide any more monsters than this because already I think this is a big group.” Spot said looking at all the monsters.

“Don’t worry punk I am going to stay in the background. I am like a ninja. Silent and deadly.”

“Yeah tell that to the door.” Asriel said, it was will totally unlike his character and he got looks from everyone and Frisk started to laugh unable to help herself.

“What did you say punk? I am so silent!” Undyne said approached Asriel before getting stopped by Alphys.

**“not right now you’re not. and i agree we need to leave before someone** else  **shows up.”** He really would not put it past his father to try... 

“I am leaving with or without you guys. Choose your poison now.” Spot stepped outside and Undyne chased afterwards like she expected Spot to run as fast as her kind but she just walked out there leaving Undyne looking a little foolish as she found herself running past a little bit and glancing around for Spot.

“I l-love that m-monster but sometimes s-she doesn’t t-think at all.” Alphys mutters to Sans as they followed. He only nodded.  The journey took them to an abandoned factory. Well it appeared to be an abandoned factory. 

“This a trap punk? I will mess you up if it is.” Sans motioned for silence.

“SHHHH...” Spot says with a harshness that got her attention. She opened the door and inside looked like the building was falling apart and there was a metal crate laying against the wall which she approached and moved to the side to press her hand against. The panel glowed and the walls seemed to shake as the image disappeared and in its place were white walls and the whole building shook. 

*Amazing the building is a giant elevator of sorts.

“A-are we g-going down then?”

“Yes, at least a hundred floors. This will take a while so please rest while we go down.”  Sans settled down in a corner.

“Should we plan a attack?” Undyne asks Sans as she joined him while Gaster was poking at the walls trying to figure out what kind of spell or technology his brother used to make this possible.

“Alphys told me this is your Uncle. I wasn’t invited at first and even Gaster wanted me to leave but I wanted to give you backup. Because you are a weak punk and you need me plus Papyrus would kill me if you are dusted.” 

**“really? heh... i think you know better than that, but i can see either one of them cornering you into this anyway. if not them, al for sure.”** He murmured.

**“take care though, walls have ears sometimes ya know?”**

“I know but I am getting smarter and I can see them.” Before he could ask she took her spear and pierced the wall behind him and a monster squealed in pain. The camouflage that disguised the monster to the white wall was gone and left the monster looking at them with a scared expression. She only pierced his shoulder so it wasn’t fatal but it did seem to send a message to the rest of the monsters there “hiding” that she knew that they were there.

“Hey, welcome going down?” Undyne says with a toothy smirk to the monster hanging on the wall.

“H-how did y-you know I w-was there?” 

**“the captain and i have our ways. figure you weren’t hurting anyone... but still. not nice.”**

“I will make it up to you punk. Heal you up and everything if you are good to us. We will be good to you. Do we understand each other?” His shoulder was bleeding and he nodded.

“Here, this is my radio and keypass. Please don’t hurt me. I am just a level two scientist.”

“How many levels are there?” Undyne asked.

“Five. I just got back getting more samples.” The monster admitted.

“What kind of samples?” The monster went quiet as Undyne glanced at Sans.

“Do you know who this monster is?” The monster looked at Sans and he nodded slowly as he clearly seemed afraid of the Judge.

“T-the Judge.”

“You know what the Judge does and yet you don’t want to help?” 

“I-I just don’t w-want Dr. Cyd mad at me.” 

**“considering his days are numbered, i can’t imagine that will be a worry you’ll need to contend with.”**

“But he plans to save my dusted wife. He said he can fix her soul.” 

**“he lied. seems to be a habit of his. reaching for something that isn’t possible and yet thinking he can do it.”** The monster looked like he lost his mate all over again and just started to talk.

“It is magic from several monsters. He said today that he thinks he will be able to retrieve the key and be able to put it all together. Other scientists have all sorts of magic from other monsters and they are compiling it for this key.”

**“that might have been his plan, but i imagine you can guess why we’re here.”**

“Is there really no way my dusted mate can come back?”

**“death is irreversible, even the most powerful of monsters among our ancestors, who wielded magic we no longer can, were not immune nor could they get past it.”**

“I survived by only sheer will to live for our daughter and son. I thought I was going to dust with her and a part me still does. Pretty selfish thinking, I guess, but I miss just talking with her.” 

**“it is a sad sacrifice, but one that must be made in such situations. it is not selfish to miss what once was, but you should also remember that there is no greater legacy then the one you have produced.”**

“They are good kids. I just thought they should have had the opportunity to know their mother longer.” 

*Perhaps, but wishing for what has not been gains you nothing and only serves to distract from your duty as a parent. I know this too well as I lost mine when my youngest was born. He never even knew the sound of her voice.

“Ah… Dr. Cyd? You are down here?” The monster tried to remove himself from the spear.

*Be still. I am not the monster you speak of.

“Well at least we now know what the punk looks like. This might be a great disguise actually. Gaster can pose as his brother can get us through the whole lab.”

**“that’s not what we’re here for, but it is why we weren’t stopped by security to begin with likely.”**

“Wow. You look just like him. I mean in a non offensive manner all skeletons look alike but I mean you and your brother look identical.” 

*Naturally. We’re orb twins. Born of the same magic, but not the same soul.

“That is fascinating. Hey can I bug one of you monsters to take me down. How about you mister fish guy.” Undyne eye’s flashed with anger as she was called a guy but just grabbed the spear and made it disappear. She threw a medical pack a little harder than she needed to at the monster who winced and made a “oof” noise when he received it.

*The Captain is female. She does not appreciate the implications of that.

**“quite.”** Sans seemed amused.

“Thank you gentlemonsters I appreciate that like skeletons they come in all shapes and sizes and should be considered all the same.”

“What is this a PTA about political correctness? I was pinned to a wall. I think if I mis-gender or whatever it is completely legit reason because I was suffering from blood loss.” He might actually have a good point there as the three of them look down at the pool of blood that was below the monster which was a fairly good puddle but before they could consider the morality of it all Sarah came over.

“Okay we are near the 100th floor. We will need to get through a couple of checkpoints but it shouldn’t be too bad with me.”  Sans nods, then looks at the monster.

**“considering everything, mis-gender isn’t something to sneeze at, but it would be worse to have you bleed out without a good reason.”** Sans put a hand over the wound, the green magic dulling the nerves and stopping the bleeding.

“I appreciate it. I really do for my kid’s sake at least. Thanks for the talk.” The monster said and looked over at Undyne.

“Ma’am I am sorry I misgendered you. You were so strong I thought you were a guy that was all.” Undyne thought about it and took it as a compliment.

“Since you put it that way punk it doesn’t sound too bad. Apology accepted.” 


End file.
